The Dark Witches
by RiddleTwins
Summary: Summary: Aimdemort and Mamdemort are twin sisters, children of Voldemort. Between moving from house to Malfoy Manor to house and to Hogwarts, their lives are pretty busy. This story takes place in Harry's second year at Hogwarts -Making them one year younger- Hope you enjoy our story!
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Life

**DISCLAIMER:** We are not J.K. Rowling and we do not - No matter how much we dream of it- own Harry Potter, but we do own this plot.

A/N: So this is our first FanFiction we've ever written. We've had a good welcome party ;) There are two of us writing this,you may call us Mamdemort and Aimdemort. We will try to publish a new chapter every week but they could be a bit late as we are revising for important exams.

Summary: Aimdemort and Mamdemort are twin sisters, children of Voldemort. Between moving from house to Malfoy Manor to house and to Hogwarts, their lives are pretty busy. This story takes place in Harry's second year at Hogwarts - Making them one year younger - Hope you enjoy our story!

-Mamdemort & Aimdemort

Chapter one

 **The Dark Life**

With a start Aimdemort Riddle woke up. She listened for the clicking that had woken

her from a very interesting dream of a goat. She shook her head and steadily she reached for her wand. "Lumos," she whispered and looked around using the light protruding from her wand. She looked at her sister Mamdemort Riddle, who was fast asleep on her golden four-poster bed. Thinking that she had imagined the noise, Aimdemort slid back into her bed but then click…Click. She looked on the floor and saw a group of half grown tarantulas.

She gave a little shriek and Mamdemort jumped from her bed and whispered tiredly "eggsamye." "What time is it?" Mamdemort wondered aloud.

"6.30." Aimdemort replied.

"Oh, well I'm getting up," and with a flick of her wand the light switched on.

"Oh but Mamdemort… I'm so tired" said Aimdemort.

"Fathers probably back from Austria" Mamdemort said while putting slippers on her feet.

"The Dark Lord" Aimdemort corrected her.

"Ssshhh, do you hear that?" there was a slight breezy noise coming from outside their room.

"Its probably just a window left open." Suggested Aimdemort thoughtfully,

"no, it doesn't sound like that."

"Its Father!" Exclaimed Aimdemort, she tried to sound happy about it, but her twin knew she was sad he was back. Soon enough they would have to go back to Malfoy Manor.

"Oh yes, it is, he's flying, he might have gifts for us!" Mamdemort said in a failed attempt to cheer her sister up about it.

Aimdemort and Mamdemort are twins they live with the Malfoys when their Father is gone which is more than often. The pair have over a dozen houses all over the world but in only rare occasions would they be in one, it just so happens they are in one right now, in London, England. The house they are staying in now is by far their favourite. It is a mansion with everything a child could want. It is in the middle of no where, as are all the others.

The outdoors of the house has a field used whenever the two are there, they use it as a Quidditch pitch, to practise their favourite sport.

Mamdemort and Aimdemort look extremely different even though they are twins. Mamdemort has long thick dark brown hair while Aimdemort has thin blonde hair which is longer than Mamdemorts. They both have bright green eyes and are both quite pale. Mamdemort looks quite like Tom Riddle, their Father of course! While Aimdemort resembles their Mother. They don't know their Mother's name.

Aimdemort and Mamdemort are both 11 years of age. You may think that's underage wizardry but The Ministry has no contact with the Riddles. No one knows The Dark Lord is alive they think he fled, but they are wrong.

And most certainly no one knows Voldemort has children.

Aimdemort and Mamdemort have names like their Father, who goes by 'The Dark Lord" Aimdemort is 'The Dark Duchess' and Mamdemort is 'The Dark Lady'.

As Lord Voldemort entered the room he indeed had gifts for the girls. Aimdemort and Mamdemort each had new brooms. Their old ones Nimbus 2000 were now replaced by Nimbus 2001s! "Thank you very much!" Aimdemort said maybe feeling a bit guilty of her previous thoughts towards her Father.

"Come on" called Mamdemort, 1 hour later. "Do you want to try out our new brooms or not?" "I'm coming... I'm coming! just let me get my cloak on." Panted Aimdemort,

"I'll take that as a no then!" snarled Mamdemort.

"Oh shut up or I'll put the cruciatus curse on you!" threatened Aimdemort evilly.

"Oppungo!" Shouted Mamdemort.

"All right that's it, crucio!" cursed Aimdemort,

"aaarrrggghhh!" Mamdemort yelped.

"Bet you didn't like that one now did you Mamie?"

(Mamdemort and Aimdemort call each other Aimee and Mamie for short)

"Crucio!" screeched Mamie,

"aaarrrggghhh!" groaned Aimee "pr…pr…pro ttt.. ego," a small silver shield erupted from her wand but it wasn't enough as Mamie had a knack for this curse.

Two hours later they mastered their fast new broomsticks.

"Come on!" called Aimdemort, "we need go to Diagon Alley."

Just a few seconds later they arrived at Diagon Alley, (you see Aimee and Mamie can apparate) they walked to a bench and sat down reading their shopping list.

There were a lot of flying things on the list as Mamie was trying to learn how to fly without a broom while Aimee can already do it. On their way to the potion shop for ingredients they heard some sort of noise coming from somewhere around Diagon Alley. They stopped dead in their tracks thinking what could make such a weird yet such a familiar noise? They turned the corner to where the noise was coming from… All they could see was the blurred outline of a shadowy figure. Next thing they knew the shadowy figure was too close to them and they felt a sharp cold hand dig painfully into their shoulders. They had only ever felt a hand this cold before at home. They suddenly came to a halt and stopped themselves being dragged by this figure, realizing who it must be. The noise, (a flying noise they know because they heard it just a few hours ago). The cold hand was like the ice-cold blood he had pulsing in his blue veins. What was he doing in Diagon Alley under the concealment charm?

They let their Father drag them into a hidden room Aimee and Mamie had made (and only The Riddles could see). He had taken off the concealment charm and seemed wildly impressed by something. "I'm so proud of you two," their Father's high pitched squeak of a voice said. A devilish grin had spread across his face.

As Mamdemort spoke her voice seemed so plain it sounded deep compared to their Fathers,

"I don't understand, what did we do to make you show yourself in Diagon Alley? Must be real important or you wouldn't have taken a chance at being locked up!" Mamdemort retorted to him aggressively.

He stared at her obviously if he had a normal nose his nostrils would be flaring. "Well the thing you two did was lock exactly 15 people in our dungeons!" he said looking at Aimdemort because she had done the bad deed she smiled an evil sort of smile, but it faded a slight bit as he looked away to face the taller one of the twins, Mamdemort, and said, "you successfully brewed enough potion to turn these pure- bloods into death eaters!" and with the last word a smile spread across his face not one you would normally want to see from a parent. Mamdemort rolled her eyes she didn't see why he wanted followers when if anyone sees the new marks on their arms they will know Voldemort has returned.

"I have news for you, come home and come back here for a longer list." Voldemort said with a prideful smirk.

"Can't you tell us now?" Aimdemort asked.

He glared at her an evil glare that clearly meant the matter had been closed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big News

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately we do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. However we do own this plot.

A\N: This is just a wee treat as we were able to find time away from studying to write this chapter but please do not expect this every week, we will most likely only be able to post one chapter a week like we said in the first chapter. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

The Big News

"Right, what did you want to tell us?" asked Aimee. They were standing just inside the front porch of their mansion. Voldemort had taken the twins back briefly to tell them what the news was.

"This year the two of you will be going to Hogwarts," replied Voldemort matter of factly.

Aimee and Mamie's jaws dropped. Whatever they had been expecting, this was not it.

"Seriously?" Mamie half yelled in delight. They had only dreamed of going to Hogwarts.

"I'm telling the truth," said Voldemort as though it was nothing. "Mamdemort, if you would please go back to Diagon Alley and I will explain everything to you there. Aimdemort return to Malfoy Manor and tell Narcissa where Mamdemort is. I would bring you both, but there is no need for that as Mamdemort needs to come with me and make a few more potions for the Death Eaters, there isn't enough. We can't have you apparating in and out of Diagon Alley it would be to suspicious. Mamdemort will explain everything to you later Aimdemort."

And with that Voldemort and Mamie vanished with a 'pop'. Aimee sighed and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor sat on a hill out in the countryside. The house was dark and gloomy and was surrounded by a big black wall with tall iron gates, guarding the entrance to the gothic abode. The black wall hid the untidy overgrown garden filled with lots of strange dying plants some of which the Malfoy's guessed were poisonous. However the wall could not stop more plants growing on the other side of the wall which was now covered in vines and moss. There was also a good sized Quidditch pitch where Aimdemort, Mamdemort and Draco would play, flying high on their broomsticks for the nearest town was 5 miles away.

The house sat still and silent, just as always – well, _almost_ always. It was certainly not a quiet place when Draco and the Riddle twins were fighting with each other. Usually their arguments were small and it was more teasing than full on fighting but there were times when there were shouts and screams and the sound of things smashing and breaking and occasionally a loud thump as someone went flying into a wall. These kind of fights could be heard a mile away. Luckily there was no one close enough to hear them.

When Aimdemort returned to Malfoy Manor she went and played a dirty game of Quidditch with Draco. Their Quidditch matches were never clean and there was always at least one broken bone though they could be fixed up easily. After playing Quidditch for a few hours Aimee and Draco were called back in by Narcissa because they were being too rough. Aimee and Draco then hurried inside to play a competitive game of Wizard Chess.

XXX

Meanwhile, Voldemort and Mamie had returned to the secret room in Diagon Alley. Mamie waited patiently to find out what was going on.

"Mamdemort I want to make sure you don't react badly so don't mind me when I cast a spell on you," Voldemort's ear wrenching vocals came from the shadows where he was hidden.

Before Mamie had time to register this, a piercing pain spread across her face wiping off the smile that had been there since finding out about going to school.

"That's better," said Voldemort and Mamie knew that if she could see Voldemort there would be a smile on his face. "So, as Quirrel failed to kill Harry last year I will be reopening the Chamber of Secrets this year to create havoc at Hogwarts and make it easier for me to be able to get Harry. Killing a few mudbloods won't hurt either I guess."

Mamie winced. She could see where he was going with this. And she didn't like it at all. Mamie was unable to voice her thoughts as the spell Voldemort had put on her meant she couldn't open her mouth to speak.

"So, you and Aimdemort have a huge part to play in this flawless plan," Voldemort went on.

"Of course I can't reopen the Chamber of Secrets but I can act through someone else. I have an old diary from 50 years ago, very special it is. It contains a memory of me inside it. This memory will allow me to act through someone else and set the monster that lies within the Chamber of Secrets loose. I can also become stronger by acting through another person, their strength will leave them and pour into me making them so weak that they will eventually die. Lucius is going to slip the diary into a random students pocket. Then you and Aimdemort must get close to that _lucky_ person to ensure that they use the diary. You two must make sure this plan works you see. I could do with a couple of people inside Hogwarts. You must also become VERY close to Harry Potter. Curse your mother for not giving birth to you a few months earlier. Being born on 31st October 1981 was very inconvenient. If you'd been born in June that year you would be in Harry's year making everything so much easier. So that's why you're off to Hogwarts. Now let's go make them potions and make sure you tell Aimdemort everything, when you get home."

Voldemort lifted the spell so that Mamie could speak again but she didn't say anything. She just nodded her head obediently. Damn, this was going to be difficult Mamie thought to herself.

XXX

"You shouldn't have won, that wasn't FAIR!" Draco screamed at Aimee. She had just beaten him at Wizard Chess. Draco had tried to cheat but Aimee had noticed so she had put a spell on him so he didn't know where she moved to when he wasn't looking.

"Oh yes I did! I won fair and square," replied Aimee smugly.

"Noooooo! You DID NOT WIN!" Draco shouted angrily.

"That's what you get for cheating Draco!" Aimee shouted back folding her arms across her chest.

"Wait- you knew? So you got revenge? You used that spell where I can't see where you move too, didn't you?"

"Crap..." Aimee mumbled.

"I'll get you back for this!" Yelled Draco he grabbed a chair and threw it at Aimee, hitting her in the legs causing her to lose her balance.

"Levicorpus!" Screeched Aimee.

"Ahhh!"

THUMP.

"OUCH!"

Just then Mamdemort walked in to find Draco hanging upside down in the air and Aimdemort sprawled across the ground next to the wall she had crashed into.

"You two get up," ordered Mamie. She wasn't in the mood for a fight. Not after what she'd just heard.

"You mean get down," said Draco still hanging in the air. "Which I can't do thanks to Aimdemort."

"Stop being such a baby, Draco," said Mamie sternly, glaring at Draco.

"Helius!"

Draco fell to the ground with a loud THUMP.

"OUCH!"

"Shut up Draco," said Aimee, standing by her sister.

"Now go away, you whiny brat!" Said Mamie.

"My Father will hear about this!" Draco protested.

"Do you really want to bring OUR Fathers into this?" Mamdemort said while looking Draco dead in the eyes.

Draco left the room, chanting curses to himself quietly.

"Come on, you need to give Narcissa that floo powder," muttered Aimee.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that," said Mamie.

"Let's go, she's in the kitchen," said Aimdemort so they walked through the corridors until they were nearly at the kitchen.

"Narcissa!" called Mamie as they approached the kitchen door.

"Yes dears?" said Narcissa kindly emerging from the kitchen. Narcissa cared for the twins unlike Lucius who abused them all the time. Narcissa was very kind and nice to them though she could never show her affection in front of Lucius or Draco. Doing so would get them all into a lot of trouble.

"Narcissa, I got the floo powder you wanted," said Mamie brightly handing Narcissa the bag of floo powder. "Why did you want it again?"

"Well dears, I need to take you and Draco out to Diagon Alley to get your school things tomorrow,"Narcissa replied sweetly. "Draco can't apparate so we'll need to travel by the floo network."

"Oh right!" said Mamie, in surprise. She'd forgotten that Voldemort had already explained to her his plans for killing Harry Potter this year.

"I'll call you down for dinner later, we're having it when Lucius gets home, now I'd better go check Dobby hasn't messed anything up, he hasn't made fish pie before," Narcissa said hurriedly before re-entering the kitchen.

"OK," Mamie called after her before turning to Aimee. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Annoy Draco," said Aimee without hesitation.

"Sounds fun!" agreed Mamie.

"Girls do leave the boy alone," said Narcissa. They hadn't realised she had been standing just inside the door watching them.

Aimee jumped and stammered, "Sorry Narcissa, I didn't know you were t-there – I mean... I – I was j – just going up to – to uh... polish my broomstick!" Aimee winced at how different it sounded from 'annoy Draco.'

"Good girls," said Narcissa.

Aimee sighed in relief and raced up the stairs to her bedroom before Narcissa could say anything else. Mamie laughed and followed her twin. Once they were in their bedroom Aimee turned to Mamie and exclaimed, "That was close!"

"I don't think Narcissa actually believed you," said Mamie still laughing her head off. "You didn't get into trouble anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Aimee sitting down on her bed and stroking her pet snake, Nahiri. "So what did The Dark Lord say?"

Mamie sat down on her bed too and told Aimee word for word the conversation between her and Voldemort start to finish.

When she had finished speaking Aimee gaped at her and said, "This is going to be so tricky."

"I know," said Mamie sadly. Neither of them wanted to spend their first year at Hogwarts carrying out Voldemort's plans.

"Mamie! Aimee! Draco! Time for dinner!" called Narcissa from below them.

Mamie and Aimee ran into the dining room and stopped dead in their tracks. There, seated at head of the table was their father, The Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"Take a seat girls," said Voldemort gesturing to the empty seats on either side of him. The Malfoys took their seats too and they started eating.

"So," said Voldemort and everyone glanced up at him. "You all know about my plans to open the Chamber of Secrets again, and kill that bloody Harry Potter."

As Voldemort said that sentence Lucius smirked being reminded of Draco only ever talking about "bloody" Harry Potter.

"And you all know Aimdemort and Mamdemort's important role in it. To hide their true identity we are to register them as Aimee and Mamie Riddle. Their pretend background story is that they are my distant relatives who were born on the day I 'fell' and that their parents were killed along with the rest of their family so you, the Malfoys, took them in and raised them. Draco you too must go along with the plans. Everyone got it?"

"Yes, my lord," chorused the Malfoys and the Riddle twins.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the door. Everyone jumped to their feet. Voldemort strode to the door and saw poor Dobby, the house-elf standing there with broken glass scattered on the floor around him. Everyone froze. They all knew of Voldemort's hatred for house-elves. This would not be good.

"Well, well," said Voldemort smiling evilly at poor Dobby. "What do we

have here?

So in this chapter we found out Voldemort's plans for the year ahead and Mamdemort and Aimdemort's roles in it. We also discover what it's like living with Draco Malfoy - Not very nice. - And it also looks like poor Dobby's in trouble. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter -RiddleTwins

If you like this chapter please leave a review, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan Begins

**DISCLAIMER:** We are not J. , and do not own Harry Potter, but we own the plot of this fan fiction.

A\N: So we were just too excited to not write another chapter, you guys are getting a treat! We may not be able to find this much time in the future, so don't be expecting this every day. We will try to upload once a week. ENJOY!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3**

The Plan Begins

As Lord Voldemort reached for his wand, and directed it at the poor house-elf, Mamdemort and Aimdemort stood up ready to pounce on their Father.

Voldemort bent down to be the same height as the house-elf, cocked his head to one side and screeched "Imperio!" He jumped up and started waving his wand around causing the house-elf to flail its limbs around helplessly. Voldemort burst into a fit of laughter, now moving his wand up and down making the house elf's head hit the ceiling numerous times.

Mamie and Aimee had seen enough.

"Stop! Stop it!" Aimee yelled running to the house-elf and trying to grab him.

"Father! Stop now!" Mamie seized her Father's arm and tackled him to get his wand.

While this was happening, Aimee had gotten hold of one of the house-elf's feet and had pulled him to the ground. She was now hugging him, her eyes were teary as this elf had been the one that had brought her food one night when she had been locked outside alone.

Lucius ran to his master's aid, taking his wand from his pocket he aimed it at the twins and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Both of the twins were smashed into a wall, the backs of their heads dripped with fresh blood.

Lord Voldemort advanced towards them, he smiled at the thought of torturing his daughters once more. Raising his wand he whispered, "crucio."

The girls' screams filled the manor, louder than a dozen baby mandrakes.

Draco covered his eyes and ears, unable to watch more of the reality horror show.

Voldemort lowered his wand, his smile faded to somewhat of a frown. "Never defy me again!" He screamed in Aimee's ear.

She flinched but showed no fear, after all this was just an average day in Malfoy Manor.

"To the Dungeons the both of you!" Lucius ordered in a booming voice, quite like the ones the girls had heard the other day when they had set a bunch of toads free in the Manor.

Lucius grabbed the girls the necks of their shirts and dragged them down to the dungeons.

They struggled, trying to break free but it was useless, his grip on the girls would not shift. He brought them to the staircase leading to the dungeons.

The dungeons were decades old, the walls had gathered moss, - and Mamie could have sworn the stain on the left wall was dried blood – the floor was soaked with what they hoped was water. The odour coming from the dungeons smelled like dead, rotting flesh.

Lucius pushed the girls into the room and slammed the gates after them.

Mamdemort looked at Aimdemort the only thought consuming their brains were what was happening to the house-elf.

XXX

A couple of hours later and Mamdemort and Aimdemort had fallen asleep, the growling coming from their stomachs was louder than ever before as they had only two bites each from the meals previous.

Mamdemort awoke to someone knocking quietly on the gates.

"Hello?"

Mamie recognised the voice, she crawled to Aimee and shook her.

"What is it?" Aimdemort said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"There is someone at the gate," Mamdemort replied pointing to the shadow of a woman behind the gate.

Aimdemort hopped to her feet and ran to the gate, closely followed by Mamie.

"Narcissa!" Aimee whisper shouted.

"I'm sorry about what happened before, I'm also sorry I didn't help, but hey I'm here now." Narcissa said and handed the girls a plate of chips each.

"Thank you Narcissa!" The twins chorused.

"The house-elf, is it okay?" Aimdemort asked desperately.

"Dobby? Yes, Dobby is fine."

The girls sighed and said goodbye ending their discussion with Narcissa.

XXX

When the girls woke in the morning their backs ached. They sat next to the gate staring up at the light just hoping Lucius wouldn't forget they were there and leave them, again.

A figure appeared at the top of the stairs and gradually turned into a face they recognised, Narcissa. She smiled at the girls and unlocked the gates with old and rusted keys.

As the light poured into the archway and the smell of dead bodies wasn't all that Aimee and Mamie could smell they smiled.

XXX

After the twins had gotten changed they headed down to breakfast with the Malfoys.

"I am disgraced at you two's behaviour yesterday afternoon, The Dark Lord is going to think I don't have control over you!" Lucius lectured them.

Mamie and Aimee kept their heads down shovelling their food in their mouths quickly, scared they were going to end up starting another fight.

"Narcissa, you and I are going to take the children to Diagon Alley for their school supplies, okay?" Lucius said more demanding than asking.

"Of course Lucius." She smiled at him weakly.

"Now I don't want you paying for them, they can pay for themselves," he stated giving the girls dangerous glares.

The conversation ended and everyone resumed their meals.

XXX

An hour or so later, the Malfoys and the Riddle twins were gathered around the fire place, in the most grand living room one could ever imagine. The walls were glinting after being freshly washed by Dobby the house-elf. The floors were so shiny you could see your reflection. And on the ceiling was the grandest of all chandeliers, over one million tiny diamonds hanging from strings of solid gold. Three brown leather armchairs sitting in rows facing the fireplace, which was embellished with small jewels of all colours glinting from the light of the chandelier.

They took turns travelling by floo powder, Lucius going first followed by Draco and so on. When everyone appeared in the centre of Diagon Alley they separated. Narcissa went to get everyone's money out of Gringotts. Lucius, Draco, Mamie and Aimee went to Knockturn Alley, as Lucius had business to be attending to there. When the four of them arrived at Borgin and Burkes (a shop in Knockturn Alley) Lucius and Draco wandered up to the desk.

Lucius turned once more and said to the children, "don't touch anything!"

Mamdemort and Aimdemort explored the shop finding all sorts of strange things, Draco trudged over to a cabinet and was peering closer to it.

"Hey! Draco, come look at this!" Mamdemort shouted over to him, she was trying to lure him to a magical hand that enclosed itself around anyone who dared to touch it.

It wrapped itself around Draco's wrist and Mamie and Aimee burst into laughter as he struggled to break free.

"Draco, Mamie, Aimee! Get over here! Now!" Lucius yelled from the other side of the store. They stumbled over Draco looking furious and the twins still laughing.

Draco took one last look at the cabinet and they left Borgin and Burkes.

A couple of hours later and they had reunited with Narcissa and had been suited into their uniforms for the year. They were on their way to Flourish and Blotts. (A book shop in Diagon Alley.) Lucius was explaining the plan for the millionth time. He was going to slip Voldemort's diary - containing a memory of him - into someones shopping cauldron.

As they entered the store a commotion was going on at the back of it a handsome man with wavy, blonde, styled hair he was wearing a sky blue dress suit and was posing for a magazine alongside a young boy, getting a closer look at the boy Aimee and Mamie could tell he was the boy who had chased their Father into hiding, a boy, the only known person to have survived the killing curse.

Harry Potter.

The twins glanced at each other both of them thinking, this must be the most boastful boy on earth. Posing for a magazine because he had half-killed THEIR Father. The handsome man who they now recognised as Gilderoy Lockhart an extremely famous author of multiple education books, all of which were on their school-supplies-list.

Mamie and Aimee wandered away from the Malfoys excited to get their first ever school books.

"What's first not the list then?" Aimdemort asked quickly scanning through the titles on each book.

"Some book called, Break With A Banshee," Mamie said sniggering at the title.

"Found it!" Aimee announced removing two books with identical titles to the one Mamie had just read. As she back-stepped to hand Mamie her book she knocked into someone.

Thump.

The sound of books hitting the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Aimee apologised, bending down to retrieve the books. As she looked up she saw who she had bumped into, a young girl with bright red hair and a freckly face she was holding a shopping cauldron which had tipped upside down spilling the contents to the floor.

Aimee handed the girl who she assumed was the same age as her, her books. She held out her hand and announced herself. "Aimee, Aimee Riddle."

The girl took Aimee's hand and shook it.

"Ginny Weasley, it's my first year at Hogwarts, You?" The red-headed girl called Ginny said.

"Yeah, me too! I'm joining with my twin sister," she gestured to Mamdemort who was now searching for the rest of the books on their list.

Ginny smiled and pointed to a group of more red-heads and said, "most of my family is already at Hogwarts, my two older brothers have left though." A small frown crept on her face. "Do you have any siblings in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"No, Mamie, my sister is my only sibling actually," Aimee said she thought of saying something about having dead parents to go along with the plan, but she didn't think lying wold be the best thing to do at the start of a friendship.

"Oh. What house do you want to get into? Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor so thats what I'm hoping for." She smiled.

"I haven't really thought about it but I guess," Aimee bit her lip thinking of what house she truly wanted in. "Gryffindor," she accidentally had whispered, but she also didn't want the Malfoys to hear.

"Why did you whisper?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Well, let's just say the people I live with don't really support that." She looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.

"Ohhhh," Ginny said understanding she pressed her lips together and said, "well I got to go I hope to see you soon!" She waved and walked over to the group of red-heads.

Aimee smiled, she had already made friend, she knew school was going to be fun this year.

"Hey! chatter-box I found the books." Mamie said and smiled, she showed the books to Aimee. "She sounded nice, What's her name?"

"Ginny Weasley." Aimee said flipping through the pages in her soon-to-be-new-book.

"Weasley? As in Arthur Weasley?" Mamdemort said remembering something Lucius had said about his arch enemy and co-worker Arthur Weasley.

Aimee looked up from the book. "You don't think? No he wouldn't, would he?"

"I don't know Aimee, but I sure hope not." Mamie looked sadly at Aimee.

XXX

The girls had found their books and had found their way back to the Malfoys.

Draco was having a conversation with a boy who from behind they could tell had very messy hair. Beside him was Ginny, the girl Aimee had been talking to previously.

"Ooh! Got yourself a girlfriend Potter? Draco snarled at the boy who the twins now recognised as none other than Mister Harry Potter himself.

Mamie and Aimee remembered their-plan-to-get-close-to-Harry, they stood next to Draco.

"Draco stop picking on people." Aimee said she waved at Ginny and smiled.

She waved back.

A hand rested on Mamie's shoulder she looked up and saw.

Lucius.

She quickly looked at Aimee who hadn't noticed. She nudged her arm and she span around facing her, she looked up and saw Lucius her smile faded and her mouth dropped. Please don't let this be happening she thought.

"Now, Draco don't be bothering anyone." Lucius said, his voice sounded different it was deeper, and more evil, it almost sounded like it was dancing like it had won something.

An old red-headed man approached them.

"Hello, Lucius." The man said.

Oh no! Aimee and Mamie thought, this must be Arthur.

"Good evening, Arthur." The word 'Arthur' seemed to roll off his tongue bitterly.

Lucius, reached out and took the books from Ginny's cauldron, he flipped through them and said, "second hand books, poor old Arthur never will make enough money to pay for his own children's school books." He placed the books back into Ginny's cauldron.

Aimee's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

Mamie gripped her sister's hand she knew she needed some support, she squeezed it.

Aimee looked from Lucius to Ginny, her breathing pattern was shaky.

Ginny was Voldemort's Victim.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

So in this chapter The Plan Begins. ( c'mon we had to! ) Aimee and Mamie get thrown in the dungeons for trying to save Dobby the house-elf. Then they go to Knockturn Alley to Borgin and Burkes. After they go to Diagon Alley and go to Flourish and Blotts, their first impressions of Harry are not that good. Aimdemort meets Ginny Weasley and they become friends Aimee later finds out that Ginny is the victim of Voldy's plan. WHAT WILL SHE DO?!

Please leave a review if you liked this chapter, byeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey From Platform 9

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much we dream of it we are not J. and do not own all of these characters however we own the plot.

 _A/N:_ Sorry we haven't written in a while! Our exams are over though, also we would like to say that in the first chapter we said Aimee and Mamie were 11 they are NOT they are 10, as their birthday is Halloween. Now sit back and enjoy the chapter!

…

 **Chapter 4**

The Journey From Platform 9¾

Aimdemort sat by herself in a tree just outside the walls of Malfoy Manor, pondering over Ginny's fate. Why oh why, did it have to be her? The one new friend she had started to make, had to be murdered by her stupid father just-so-that-he-could-be-a-bit-stronger-so-he-could-kill-Harry-Potter. It was beyond words how horrible it was.

Suddenly a hawk swooped downwards to the tree in which Aimdemort, sat and flew through the leaves which shook violently, until one single leaf fell to the ground where it lay very still. Aimdemort gritted her teeth and looked away, angry at nature for showing her what was to happen later in the year.

For the tree was Hogwarts, the leaves were the students being attacked and frightened by Voldemort, the hawk. And then there was Ginny, the single leaf, falling slowly to the ground as she fell to Voldemort's feet before all life left her and she was silent.

Aimdemort sighed. There was just no way Ginny could escape The Dark Lord. She was going to die at his hands and there was nothing Aimdemort could do about it. She only hoped that her death was quick, and not the slow painful one the leaf had just shown her.

Aimee lay on her bed in her bedroom, reading her new transfiguration book and stroking her snake, Nahiri. The door opened and Mamdemort entered. Aimee tossed her book to the side and walked over to the window where she stared out of it, pretending to be fascinated by something outside, so that she wouldn't have to face her sister.

Mamie took a deep breath and said, 'Look Aimee, I know you're sad about Ginny, but really there's nothing we can do about it.'

'I know,' replied Aimee. 'But I won't let her die. It's not right.'

'I know, but we can't interfere with The Dark Lord's plans, you know that,' Mamie said.

'I am not going to watch her die!' Snapped Aimee, still staring out the window.

'Well, we could get involved,' suggested Mamie.

'We already are involved.'

'No, I mean we could get _more_ involved.'

Aimee looked away from the window and turned slowly to face her sister. After studying her face for a few seconds, she grinned and said, 'What do you have in mind?'

'Now remember to run straight at the wall, fast as you can,' ordered Narcissa.

They were standing between platforms nine and ten at Kings cross station, ready to go to Hogwarts. They looked at the wall and checked quickly for muggles before Draco ran head first into the hard brick wall, this will lead them to Hogwarts Express. Aimee moved forward and shoved past him.

'Not so fast,' Aimee said wickedly, before racing through the wall. She came out on the other side and looked round excitedly at platform 9¾, which was packed with young wizards and witches like herself, ready to board the famous Hogwarts Express, standing gloriously before them.

Just then there was a loud crash, and screams filled the air as Draco and Mamie came hurtling through the barrier at the same time, and collided with Aimee. All the trolleys fell over and Draco, Aimee and Mamie fell to the ground. Laughter rung in their ears. Draco stood up, humiliated, and disappeared into the thick crowd to find his friends.

'Congratulations on embarrassing Malfoy in public, that really was something!' A voice filled with joy said above them.

They looked up to see a boy with flaming red hair grinning down at them. He didn't seem to be smiling at the fact that the Riddle twins had fallen over. No, his smile was filled completely with the joy of watching Draco embarrassed in public.

'Yeah, brilliant that was, well done,' came another happy voice which belonged to a boy who was identical to the first.

'Well, are you going to get up?' Asked the first boy, outstretching his hand to Aimee who took it gratefully. 'Or are you so mesmerised by our dazzling good looks, you can't look away?'

The Riddle twins laughed and replied together, 'you wish!'

The second boy helped Mamie up just as the first boy had done to Aimee.

'Well, we should introduce ourselves,' said the first boy cheerfully. 'I'm George.'

'And I'm Fred.'

'I take it you're twins?' Mamie said, while hoisting her luggage back onto the trolley.

'What gave it away, was it the part that we look the same? Blimey, your some smart kid figuring that out!' Joked the second twin, Fred.

'Not a kid, and I guess I put two and two together,' She remarked sarcastically.

'Well, we also, should introduce ourselves then,' grinned Aimee. 'I'm Aimee.'

'And I'm Mamie, we're also twins,'

'Seriously?' Yelled Fred in surprise.

'Oh, we're dead serious.' Mamie said with a fake-stern face.

'May we take your luggage onto the train, lovely ladies?' Asked Fred laughing.

'No, it's really not necessary-' Aimee started but Fred and George had already picked up their bags and were bounding away to the train.

Aimee and Mamie shook their heads and turned to say goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, who had just come through the barrier, neither made much notice.

Finally Aimee and Mamie were able to board the Hogwarts Express.

They stepped onto the train, immediately they were filled with joyous shouts and kids running around looking for lost possessions, and children waving goodbye to family members. It was the most laughter the girls had heard in their lives, what with being locked up in Malfoy Manor, morning to night.

'Over here!' Called two very familiar voices, they looked up to see the red-headed twins from before beckoning them to a compartment on the left had side.

Making there way through the large crowd, they finally reached the compartment to which they were called to.

'Your luggage is on the racks by the way.' George said as they entered, pointing to a shelf above them.

'Hi, Aimee! Hi, Mamie, Aimee, come sit here beside me,' said a familiar girl with flaming red hair, identical to the boys.

'Ginny!' Aimee rushed to sit beside Ginny Weasley, leaving her sister with the smiling boys.

'So, Ginny's your sister then?' Mamie said taking her seat on the opposite end from her sister beside George.

'Woah, you are on a ball! First you realised we're twins, now that she's our sister, amazing.' George said chuckling.

'ha ha, very funny,'

On the other side of the compartment Aimee and Ginny were laughing together about a joke.

'- and then the bartender said, "You better wash your feet first," ' They exploded into laughter again.

'Well, we'll be leaving-' started Fred.

'-Gonna go see Lee-' continued George

'- Only came here to see Ginny,' finished Fred.

'Yeah, ok,' Mamie replied she wasn't really listening, her mind was racing through all thoughts of Hogwarts, and how she imagined it to be.

The boys left closing the compartment door behind them, and as they did so, it opened once more.

'Hello, do you mind if I take a seat?' A girl entered, she had dirty blonde hair and a dreamy expression, her eyes wide as she entered it looked as though she was constantly surprised at something.

Mamie looked up, 'yeah sure,'

The girl sat down, filling the space, in which George had just vacated. She looked dazedly around the room, her eyes still as wide as night. Aimee and Ginny looked up to see the visitor.

'Um…hi, I'm Mamie Riddle, this is my sister Aimee, and this is Ginny Weasley, we're all going to be first years at Hogwarts,'

'Nice, I'm going to be a first year too,' the girl said.

'Er…And your name is?' Mamie asked.

'Oh yes, my name's Luna Lovegood,'

'Oh, I know you, you live in a house not far from ours!' Ginny shouted.

But Luna wasn't listening, she was digging for something in her luggage, after a few moments of searching she pulled a colourful edition of a magazine which read ' _The Quibbler'._

'Isthat The Quibbler? I've heard about it, it's that magazine that writes about Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks, isn't it?' Ginny said.

'Yes, it is, my dad's the editor!' Luna exclaimed, and as she did so she looked up excitedly.

'I've never heard of it, would you mind if I read some? We don't get to read magazines much' Mamie added as she saw the look on Luna's face.

'Sure, this is the newest edition, look!' She pointed a pale finger with blue nail polish at the heading, 'there's a whole page dedicated to the discovery of Nargles!'

'The discovery of-what?' Aimee had finally joined the conversation, and looked very confused.

'Nargles, they live in mistletoe, so they're very grouchy and hard to find most of the year, but at Christmas time they're everywhere!' Luna stated matter-of-factly.

Aimee just looked at Luna utterly bewildered, 'sounds…fascinating.'

Mamie was quickly scanning the magazine and finally reached the page about Nargles, she chuckled to herself silently.

Hours later, the four girls were laughing and telling stories about their adventures, Lunas being the most exciting, all three of Ginny, Aimee and Mamie had to bite their tongues at one point, to stop themselves from laughing.

'Anything from the trolley dears?' They all looked around to see a plump old lady pushing a trolley filled with mounts and mounts of dessert treats.

'Ten chocolate frogs,' Mamie said, then looking at her friends greedy faces she added, 'each.'

'That will be two galleons,' the witch pulling the trolley said.

'Do you have any _"twirly tails" '_ Luna asked the witch, but she just gave Luna a reproaching look and pushed her trolley to the next compartment.

The journey continued with more joking and fun until they changed into they're robes and got ready to leave the train and the conversation changed.

'How'dyou s'pose they sortya into a'houses?' Aimee asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

'Fred and George mentioned something about a test, like battling a dragon or something,' Ginny said, she looked nervous.

'Nah, they wouldn't do that, maybe its like an exam or something?' Mamie shrugged and stuffed a chocolate frog into her mouth.

'No, I know what it is,' Luna said and she waved her arms for dramatic effect, 'we have to fight Blibbering Humdingers.' She shivered.

Finally the train came to a stop, the girls grabbed their trunks from the racks and prepared themselves for what was to come.

As they stepped into the open air, a breeze met their bodies sending shivers down their spines, their teeth chattered and they stared at each other each of their stomachs buzzing with the flittering wings of butterflies.

Through the thundering racket of students piling from the train along with their heavy trunks, they heard a distant booming voice saying: 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' And so ,they followed…

…

So in this chapter the Riddle twins devise an unknown plan to help Ginny they also meet Fred and George Weasley and of course Luna Lovegood. They board the Hogwarts Express, and become more acquainted with Ginny Weasley.

-RiddleTwins


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

**DISCLAIMER:** We are not J. and do not own harry Potter, however we own this plot

 _A/N_ : So, again sorry it's been a while since we posted a chapter, but we were on holiday! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it as it's our longest yet. Enjoy!

…

 _ **From The Previous Chapter**_

Through the thundering racket of students piling from the train along with their heavy trunks, they heard a distant booming voice saying: 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' And so ,they followed…

XXX

 **Chapter 5**

The Sorting

When the four girls had made their way through the thick mass of the crowd disembarking the Hogwarts Express, they spotted the person who was calling. It was a man with a shaggy beard covering half of his face, which was saying something as it was 5x the size of a regular man, so was the rest of his body. They wondered how they hadn't sighted him before. His feet were the size of baby dolphins, his hands the size of frying pans. His body also seemed to have been doubled in size by the amount of layers of coats and jumpers he was wearing, his top layer of clothing, a long leather brown jacket seemed to be made of pockets, and, Mamie was sure of it, a white mouse fell from one and scattered away.

When the large-hairy-man saw the girls coming, he smiled at Ginny who beamed back.

'righ' then, follow me, if tha's the lot o' yeh. Firs'- years follow me!'

Shouting and laughing, the horde of new Hogwarts students followed the large-hairy-man's trail down a steep slope, leading to a _very_ large black lake with small row-boats docked on the grass-land. One boy, with mousey-brown hair, holding a very old fashioned camera was taking a picture every chance he got, until he was told off by the large-hairy-man for disturbing the wild-life.

After they had been walking for what seemed like forever, the trees around them seemed to get thinner, the silhouette of a castle loomed in behind. It was huge, far bigger then the twins had expected, the stone walls rose to the tip of the sky thousands of towers sprouted from odd unsymmetrical places, each of the millions of windows was showering the dark sky with bright hues.

When they reached the dock, the large-hairy-man turned to face each of the excited first-years. 'No more'n four to a boat!' He called over the babbling crowd. The twins, Ginny and Luna took the boat next to the large-hairy-man, who was seated in a boat to himself.

As the boats took off through the lake and the water rippled in a beautiful pattern, Ginny and Aimee started a chat.

'So, what's that man called? You seemed to have met before.' Aimee asked Ginny.

'Oh yeah, I have, he's a friend of my brother Ron. Also he's taken a lot of detentions with Fred and George. His name is Rubeus Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.' She said answering Aimee's question.

'I heard he's a half giant,' Luna added, she had her hand outstretched in the water, causing disturbances in the flowing ornamentation.

Aimee and Mamie thought about that for a while, they would have no problem if he was of course, but you couldn't believe everything Luna said, she was normally filled with rubbish but also it would be easy to believe as he was rather big.

When the boats had almost reached the other end of the coastline, carriages could be spotted stopping not far from the gates closing off Hogwarts from unwanted visitors. The carriages were being pulled by strange horse-like things, it was hard to tell from such a distance but it looked as though their skin was hanging from their bones.

The fleet of small boats sailed through a veil of ivy which was hiding a tunnel that seemed to be going under the school. The boats stopped at an underground harbour. One-by-one each student filed out from the boats onto hard rocks and pebbles.

They clambered through the rock which seemed to be some-sort of passage to the main entrance. As they emerged onto damp grass and fresh air filled their lungs once more, they stumbled up a flight of stairs until they came to a halt in front of large oak-doors, which were unmistakably the entrance to the castle.

The large-hairy-man who they now knew as Hagrid, raised his hand from one of his many pockets and knocked thrice on the castle door.

The door thrust open almost that same second, and standing at the foot of it was a tall witch with black hair that was tied tightly in a knot on the crown of her head. She was sporting a long emerald gown tailored with all sorts of different motifs.

Hagrid turned to face the line of first years behind him and said, 'this is Professor McGonagall, head o' Gryffindor,' then he turned to face the stern witch, 'the firs'- years, miss.'

'Thank you, Hagrid. If you'll all follow me please.' The witch said and she pulled the door open so that the children got a full view of the room inside. The walls were lit along the sides with torches, in front of them was a grand marble staircase, better than the one at Malfoy Manor! But maybe the girls only thought that because the one at the manor only brought back horrible memories.

As the mob of new students entered the entrance hall, they could hear voices echoing from a room to the right. That, they thought must be the Great Hall, as Draco had told them about. Instead of leading them to the Great Hall, McGonagall led them to a small chamber just across the hall. The room was rather small for about one hundred students, so they crowded together like penguins-in-a-huddle-trying-to-stay-warm.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Professor McGonagall started, 'the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you sit you will be sorted in to your Hogwarts houses. The Sorting Ceremony is a very important part of the school year, as the house you are sorted into will act as your family throughout the school year. You will sleep in dormitories with your school houses, five to each room.' Aimee and Mamie exchanged a nervous glance.

'You will take classes with the other members of your house.' Professor McGonagall continued, 'the four Hogwarts houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own favoured characteristic for its members, and throughout the school year you will be rewarded house points for any good achievements, at the end of the year whichever house has the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Also note that any rule-breaking will result in points being taken from the system.'

'The sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes, in front of the entire student body, so I advise you to smarten yourselves up. I will return when we are ready for you.'

Aimee and Mamie studied each other.

'You need to straighten your tie.'

'You need to flatten your skirt.'

As Aimee fixed her tie, and Mamie smoothed her skirt, their hearts raced as though they had just run a marathon.

'I hope it is a test - of magical abilities,' Aimee whispered to Mamie, 'we already know most of that stuff.'

'Yeah.' It was all Mamie could manage at the moment, as she felt like if she spoke any more…well let's just say there would be much more cleaning-up to do.

For the remainder of the time they had till the sorting, Aimee and Mamie stood in silence.

'Come along now,' A sharp voice said from behind them, Professor McGonagall had returned. 'Line up single file, OK, follow me.'

The twins followed Professor McGonagall, through the hall to the room on the right. It seemed that since they had left the room both of their legs had started to trail behind them.

Mamie started to panic and think about what house she _really_ wanted in, maybe she could trick the test they are given by putting obvious answers that lead to which ever house she wants in, maybe just answer Slytherin to every question. But, no, she didn't really _want_ to be in Slytherin that was The Dark Lord talking, or at least she thought so. She tried to rack her brains. What had Narcissa said about the houses. Slytherin values ambition, Gryffindor - Bravery, Hufflepuff - Loyalty, Ravenclaw - Wit. None of them seemed too bad, but she was sure she didn't want in Slytherin, sure ambition is a great thing to have but she wanted to distance herself from her family as much as possible, and all of the names she could think of had been in Slytherin.

Aimee was having the same problem, except she was sure which house she truly wanted in, Gryffindor _where dwell the brave at heart_ isn't that what Draco said, when he was mocking it? But Aimee had been thinking since then, that she would like that. Sure if she got in Gryffindor The Dark Lord would be mad, but she'd already thought about that. She would say: 'I only did it because you said to get close to Harry Potter.' Of course, this was wishful thinking, she didn't even know what the test would be like, or even if it was a test, for that matter! Maybe deep down she was a Slytherin, after all she was working for Voldemort, _but you and Mamie have got a plan, remember?_ A voice in her head reminded her. Oh well, she decided, I guess I'll have to wait and see.

XXX

As the first years entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall strolled up to the head of the table and placed an old hat on a stool. All eyes turned to it, except for Mamie she decided she wanted to look anywhere but the head table, she had to find something to keep herself distracted. She looked out from the windows across the lawn and something caught her eyes, two boys peering through, into the hall. One boy had bright ginger hair, freckles and long nose, the other had messy black hair, circular glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Of course, she thought, Harry Potter probably trying to make an entrance. She tugged on her sister's robes but Aimee was too distracted looking at something else. Mamie turned to see what she was looking at and saw with great astonishment that the ragged old hat McGonagall had placed on the stool had a face. Or, it wasn't _really_ a face but it had wrinkles in the material forming the shape of a mouth and eyes. The mouth of the hat had opened and began to sing…

' _Now don't judge on what you see,_

 _There's more to this than ragged cloth,_

 _There's much,much more to me,_

 _I rack your brains for every thought,_

 _I dig around your nasty broth,_

 _So gather round you smelly lot,_

 _And put your faith in me,_

 _Maybe you belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where you define bravery to the core,_

 _Or maybe dear old Hufflepuff,_

 _Is where you meet your friends,_

 _for they will always make amends,_

 _But maybe Ravenclaw is the house for you,_

 _They will outsmart every clue,_

 _Oh, and Slytherin a cunning lot,_

 _Where ambition is a healthy knot,_

 _So prop me on, I'll sort you out,_

 _Just listen carefully.'_

When the hat had finished it gave somewhat of a bow. The hall of students burst into applause, shouting and clapping, including Aimee and Mamie who had almost forgotten about Harry Potter and which house they wanted in and the stress of the year ahead of them.

They were attending Hogwarts!

'Does that mean we just have to put a hat on our heads?' Aimee asked Mamie, there was a smile crawling up her face, as a huge relief had just settled over the two of them… no tests.

'I think so,' Mamie said also smiling, the memory of the two boys had disappeared from her mind.

'That's not too bad then, is it?'

'Nope, not at all.'

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the students, once again, 'when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.' She said, ' Creevey, Colin!'

The boy with brown mousey hair, stood forward nervously, he had abandoned his camera and his legs were jittering. he sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. He sat for a couple seconds, before the hat opened it mouth again and bellowed,

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The table on the far left exploded into applause and a smiling Colin, ran (stumbling once or twice) towards that table.

'Downey, Tim!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat shouted.

The table on the right applauded loudly.

'Dinky, Dorris!'

'RAVENCLAW!' The hat yelled.

The table beside Gryffindor cheered loudly.

The same stratagem continued with different results for five minutes, but the twins were'nt paying attention, at least not until they heard a familiar name, 'Lovegood, Luna!' Luna slowly walked up to the stool, she was fiddling with her fingers and didn't really seem to be paying much attention, this resulted in a couple of laughs.

'RAVENCLAW!'

Luna didn't seem to notice that she'd been sorted, as she still sat, even after the hat had been taken off her head, until, of course Professor McGonagall shooed her.

More people continued to be sorted until finally, 'Riddle, Aimee!'

Aimee received a nod from her sister, then made her way to the stool. She sat down and McGonagall propped the hat on her head, it sunk down and covered her eyes.

'Aah..' said a quiet voice, like one you would describe as the voice in the back of your mind, like an itch you want to scratch away, Aimee shivered and waited. 'I see much bravery… Oh! But what is that? - Cunning, very cunning… and secrets, hidden treasures. Maybe never to unfold…'

A thought struck Aimee, could she voice an opinion?

'Yes… yes, you could.' The quiet voice said.

'Oh, then um…' She felt strange,literally talking to herself. 'Gryffindor? I'd quite like that, yes.'

'Hmm… Gryffindor, eh? Much bravery, yes, oh! So much bravery, hmm. Well then, there's cleverness too but thats valuable in each house. Aha!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The table on the far left cheered and applauded loudly, and the hat was taken off Aimee's head she smiled, and glanced at her sister she seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack she was smiling at Aimee none-the-less.

She ran and sat beside a blonde boy, who shook her hand and introduced himself. 'Oliver Wood, welcome to Gryffindor.'

Mamie picked at her cuticles, she did that when she was nervous.

'Riddle, Mamie!'

Mamie was barely aware that she was walking, all she remembered was looking at every single Hogwarts students face, and then blackness as the hat fell over her eyes.

'Hmm,' The small voice said, 'Different.'

Mamie waited for more, surely that wasn't all the hat would say? 'Not Slytherin.'

'Oh, but that fits you so much, you seem to be holding back. Slytherin would help you gain power, greatness, - no… I see, talent, yes… much talent and courage, oh yes a lot of courage! But also a sense of unknowing, puzzlement. Aah!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The cheering of the crowd seemed distant, as Mamie wasn't sure how she felt about her sorting. Sure, she was happy with the house she was put in, but what did the hat mean?.. Different?

She sat beside her sister who slapped her back, they smiled at each other.

They sat listening to the Weasley twins' jokes occasionally hearing the odd person getting sorted. ('Robins, Demelza! GRYFFINDOR! Shunpike, Edina! GRYFFINDOR! Smith, Zacharias! HUFFLEPUFF! Vane, Romilda! GRYFFINDOR!) Until Fred nudged George, pointed and said, 'Ginny!'

Aimee and Mamie turned to see Ginny Weasley nervously walking up to the stool and sitting, not a moment later the hat shouted:

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Ginny smiled and walked with shaky legs towards the Gryffindor table and sat beside Mamie. Aimee nudged Mamie and they swapped seats, Ginny and Aimee started chatting.

The boy that had previously sat beside Aimee, introduced himself to Mamie, 'Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.'

'Mamie Riddle, um… nothing really.'

'My sister's being sorted today have you met her? Charlotte's her name.'

'Oh, er…I don't think so, possibly.'

'Oh, alright then.' He turned and looked into the crowd up students waiting to be sorted.

If Mamie hadn't been listening for just another second she wouldn't have heard it, 'Wood, Charlotte!' She was sorted into Gryffindor and went to sit on the other end of Oliver.

XXX

Once the sorting had finished, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood before the school and made a speech, Aimee and Mamie were only half-listening as their stomachs were roaring. The only part they heard was: 'Dig in!' That second, mounds of food piled in front of each student and everyone started to pile stacks onto their plates.

'So,' Ginny started, 'were you'se excited when you got your letters?'

Aimee and Mamie looked at each other nervously, Mamie nodded.

'Oh yeah, it was very exciting.' Aimee said shaking her head up and down.

Ginny didn't seem to notice the awkward tension and pushed on, 'I wasn't surprised though, I'm a pure-blood, see. Not that I think it matters.' She added. 'What are you? Blood-wise.'

'Half, our Dad had a muggle father and a witch mother, we don't really know much about our Mum, though.' Aimee replied cautiously.

'Why hasn't your Dad told you much about your Mum, that doesn't seem fair?' Ginny asked.

'Well, he wouldn't be able to, would he? He's dead.' Aimee said, Mamie stared at her sister there really was sadness in her voice, as though it were true, yes their Mum _was_ dead and she supposed Voldemort never treated them like children more like pawns in an extremely hard game of wizard chess, but still. 'Our Mum and Dad died, when You-Know-Who was at large he murdered them.' Still, sadness tinged her voice. 'They died…The day we were born.'

'Oh, that's horrible! I'm sorry, I didn't think - well never mind.' Ginny said, 'so your second name's Riddle, then?'

Aimee gave Mamie a scared look where was this conversation going? 'Well, yes. Why?' Aimee said cutting her potato.

'Oh, I just thought I'd heard it before. It really doesn't matter.' Ginny said waving the question aside.

Of course, Aimee and Mamie thought…the diary.

Dumbledore stood up again, gave some warnings then said, '- and now, before we snuggle into our warm beds let us sing our school song!' He flicked his wand and words appeared forming the lines of the school anthem. 'Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!'

Everyone in the school took a deep breath and began to chant:

' _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old or bald,_

 _Or young with shabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot.'_

When everyone in the hall had finished, Dumbledore ordered the school to bed.

Another red-headed boy stood up, and Aimee was sure he was a Weasley. He shouted 'First years follow me! Excuse me I'm a prefect!' The twins followed him and barely realised how many corners they were turning as their eyes were so droopy from exhaustion.

They barely noticed when they came to a stop in front of a painting of a fat lady and the prefect said something like 'wattlebird' and the portrait swung open to reveal a huge room with a couple of students already making themselves comfortable.

The prefect pointed to two flights of staircases, and directed each student through, boys to the left and girls to the right. When Aimee, Mamie and Ginny finally found their beds they tugged on their pyjamas and sunk into the sheets to their four-posters.

Before they dozed off they could hear distant cheering downstairs in the common-room but it drowned away as they drifted into a dream…

…

So, in this chapter we get to see the thoughts inside both Aimee and Mamie's heads, about how they both feel towards the houses, and they get sorted! (Btw the cheering at the end, was Harry and Ron entering the dormitory after flying Ron's Dad's car to school.)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

\- RiddleTwins


	6. Chapter 6: A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER** : We are not J.K. Rowling, everything belongs to her except for our two characters and the plot.

 _A/N_ : Hey guys, you have permission to literally kill me. It's been 6 months, there really is no excuse. I take full responsibility for how late this chapter came out, it's my fault, Mamie is not to blame. To make up for it, I have written an especially long chapter which took me ages to write. I hope you can forgive me for the long wait. Also please check out our instagram riddletwins for chapter updates and other crazy Harry Potter content! Hope you enjoy this chapter and again, sorry for the wait.…

 **Chapter 6**

A New Beginning

The next morning, Aimee sat next to Ginny at breakfast, as they were served with the most food she had ever seen in her life. The Gryffindor table was laden with tureens of porridge, plates filled with toast, dishes of eggs and bacon and plenty of omelettes.

Aimee tucked in at once listening to all the endless chatter as Mamie returned from the Ravenclaw table where she'd been over talking to Luna. Beaming, Mamie sat down on Aimee's other side and started buttering a slice of toast.

'It's amazing, isn't it?' Mamie commented as the twins looked around the Great Hall as laughter and happiness filled the air. 'Much better than father described.'

'I thought your father was dead,' Ginny said, staring at Aimee and Mamie curiously, eyebrows raised.

'I-I…,' Mamie stammered. She'd given the game away already and they hadn't even been here a full day.

'She meant our guardian, Lucius,' Aimee cut in saving them. Mamie sighed in relief Ginny's suspicion was driven away, 'Lucius always wanted us to call him 'father' in public so that he had a good reputation as even the children he looked after found him "fatherly." He bullied us into it. Just to make things look good on him.'

Aimee waited for Ginny's response with bated breath. It was a feeble excuse and Aimee knew it, but what else could she say? The truth? Luckily, Ginny believed Aimee, trusting her new friend entirely.

'Oh, I understand,' Ginny said sympathetically, looking down at her cereal sadly. 'That must've been horrible, Lucius can't have been the nicest guardian either.'

'No, he wasn't,' Aimee smiled gently. 'However, we're here now, we're free from him.'

Ginny smiled back and continued eating. Mamie shot Aimee a look of thanks and Aimee nodded shooting Mamie a look back telling her to be more careful next time.

All of a sudden, the three girls heard the loud sound of hundreds of owls rushing into the Great Hall at once. Aimee's owl, Goldie, came in for food which Aimee gave to her willingly. Mamie's owl however, Merlin, flew down and landed in front of Mamie with a letter which read on the envelope: Aimee and Mamie.

Mamie snatched the letter quickly and stuffed it into her robe pocket. Aimee watched and they exchanged a look. The letter had been written in their father's elegant scrawl. They would have to open it later when they were alone.

There was a commotion down the table where a large and grey owl had landed in a milk jug, splattering everyone in the vicinity.

'That's Errol!' Ginny exclaimed.

The three watched with interest as Ginny's older brother, Ron, lifted a red envelope with trembling hands. All three girls recognised the envelope immediately – Ron had received a Howler.

'You better open it, Ron,' they heard Neville Longbottom whisper. 'It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once and I ignored it and' - Neville gulped, obviously recalling a bad memory - 'it was horrible.'

A few more words passed between Neville, Harry and Ron before Ron opened the smoking envelope. Instantly a roar filled the entire room and Neville had the good sense to cover his ears.

'-STEALING THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-'

The screams of rattled the cutlery and food as the room started to shake. Aimee's bacon fell to the floor as continued her screams:

'-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-'

The girls glanced over at Harry who winced at the mention of his name. He looked terribly guilty.

'-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!'

The Howler hissed at Ron before it caught flames and burnt to ash. There was a deafening silence. Ginny put her head in her hands in embarrassment for her brother. Ron had sunk so low in his seat that you could only see a tuft of red hair. Laughter erupted from the Slytherin table and the conversations picked up again as the rest of the room looked away from Ron.

Finally, Professor McGonagall came round with their new timetables for the year. Aimee, Mamie and Ginny picked theirs up excitedly.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing, yes!' Aimee said excitedly, pointing it out to her friends.

'Yes, but we have Gilderoy Lockhart as our teacher,' Mamie sai, letting out an exasperated sigh.

'I know,' and Aimee too let out a sigh.

'Ugh, Mum's obsessed with him,' Ginny groaned.

'Well, on the bright side,' they heard a familiar voice behind them say, 'Gryffindors have Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws so you're going to be in the same class as me! All though maybe that's not so great cause what if the odds are against us! What if it's unlucky— I mean you can't get excited about it yet, what—'

'Luna!' Mamie said silencing her friend. 'it'll be fine!' she spun around in her chair to face her.

'This is great!' Ginny said happily. 'According to our timetables Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are in a quite a few classes together this year. This is going to be fun!'

Smiling and laughing the four giddy girls made their way to Professor Lockhart's classroom for Defence Against the Dark Arts. They entered the room with their classmates and took their seats. Aimee and Ginny sat in the middle column and fifth row back. Mamie and Luna got a corner desk in the sixth and final row. Lockhart arrived five minutes late in a fancy suit, with his hair neatly combed and a big smile on his face as he looked out to the class.

'Sorry I'm late,' he called out happily. 'I was giving Professor Sprout some useful advice on how to heal a Whomping Willow. As I'm sure you all know the school's Whomping Willow was damaged last night when Harry Potter and his friend, Ronald Weezle arrived in style last night. I do admire them for that, all for the press though.' He winked a starting lit blue eye.

'They always get our last names wrong,' Ginny muttered in annoyance.

Aimee put her hand up.

'Yes, Miss…?' Lockhart looked at Aimee.

'Riddle, sir. None of the other teachers found it very stylish, Professor. They got into trouble and both got detentions for what they did. In fact, they could have been expelled!'

'Well, I... do find it rather amusing that's all…,' Lockhart stammered, taken aback by Aimee's words.

Luna, catching on to what Aimee was doing raised her hand as well.

'You may speak, Miss…?' Lockhart questioned.

'Lovegood, sir. I don't think it was very amusing. Ginny's brother could have died! His wand broke as well, sir, I'm not sure it will work properly again…'

'Ah, you see... it just gets Harry and Ron... popularity is all I'm saying here, I... think that's what Harry is after,' Lockhart was definitely starting to struggle now.

Ginny raised her hand.

'Go on, Miss…?'

' _Weasley_. I know for certain that my brother, Ron, would rather have a working wand than be popular and almost killed.'

'Well... that's not what I'm saying... I mean... um….'

Mamie's hand went up.

'Speak, Miss…?'

'Riddle. Didn't you just say that Ron and Harry were after popularity, sir? And that they tried to get themselves almost dead on purpose?'

'Enough of this!' Lockhart snapped, frustrated. 'We must get on with the lesson. We have more important things to be getting on with. Like how I managed to defeat a yeti. Anyone up for some story time?'

Lockhart flashed his shiny teeth at the class as most of the students (mainly girls) giggled. Ginny groaned and put her head on the desk.

'Well this is going to be a long lesson,' Ginny mumbled.

Aimee couldn't help but agree. The lesson dragged on and on and on as Lockhart acted out the scene of him fighting a yeti. Various members of the class – volunteers – got up to perform alongside Lockhart. When the class finally ended Aimee turned to talk to Ginny to find her fast asleep on her books. Aimee shook Ginny awake.

'Whaz it?' Ginny said, mid way through a yawn.

'Lesson's over now, Gin, come on,' Aimee threw Ginny's books into her bag then pulled Ginny out into the corridor to escape the room as quickly as possible.

Mamie and Luna hurried out quickly to meet Aimee and Ginny as Lockhart called after them, 'Since I'm feeling quite generous today I'll give you autographs for free.'

'Sorry I'm not feeling very receiving today,' Mamie said glaring at the now closed door. 'That was horrible.'

'I've never been so bored!' Aimee remarked.

'Yeah, what actually happened?' Ginny asked, starting to properly wake up.

'Are you having memory problems, Ginny?' Luna asked as she and Mamie stared at Ginny.

'She fell asleep during class,' Aimee explained.

'Oh!' Mamie laughed.

'Do you need a sleeping draft to help you sleep at night?' Luna asked, clearly not getting it.

'Nope, I'm good,' Ginny smiled. 'I was just bored so I fell asleep to pass the time.'

'Ah, I see,' said Luna, still looking worried.

'Come _on_ ,' Mamie said, tugging at Luna's arm. 'I want to get to potions.'

The four girls skipped to potions, hoping for it to be more interesting than their D.A.D.A.

class. Once again, Ginny and Aimee sat together and Mamie and Luna sat together a few desks away. The class chatted as Professor Snape read through the register. He paused at Aimee and Mamie's names and looked up to see them. He noticed Aimee and Ginny laughing and talking and he listened for a moment to see if it was class related.

'So Fred and George are on Gryffindor quidditch team?' Aimee questioned Ginny.

'Yeah, they're beaters,' Ginny replied. 'My older brother, Charlie, was a seeker. He was one of the best apparently but he left Hogwarts a few years ago. He works in Romania with dragons now.'

'And did Harry _really_ become Gryffindor seeker in his first year?' Aimee asked excitedly.

'Oh, yes, he's the best seeker Gryffindor's had since Charlie left,' Ginny answered, openly blushing at Harry's name. 'Harry's the youngest seeker in a century!'

'Wow!' Aimee gasped in interest.

Snape cleared his throat. All chatter ceased and the room went dead silent as the class turned to face their teacher. Snape stared at Aimee coldly and asked her, 'Miss Riddle, if you wanted to do immediate, serious harm to someone what would you do?'

'Hit them in the head with a well-aimed bludger,' Aimee retorted.

The class burst out laughing. Snape glared at Aimee. Aimee smirked back. Snape's glare intensified.

'Enough! Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Riddle,' Snape declared.

'But sir, I was only answering your question,' Aimee, said innocently, smiling sweetly, turning on the old charm. Unfortunately this didn't work on Snape.

'Another 5 points for talking back!' Snape shouted. The class fell silent again. 'The correct answer was you would _poison_ them.' Snape looked around searching for his next victim. His eyes fell on Luna who looked so dreamy he assumed she was daydreaming. 'Miss Lovegood. If someone had been poisoned what would you give them to save their life?'

'An antidote,' Luna answered dreamily causing the class to laugh again.

Snape glared at the class then turned back to Luna. Snape said, 'And what would that antidote be?'

'One to help them,' Luna replied.

Ignoring the cheers of the class, Snape tried again, 'Be more specific. What is the name of this potion, this antidote, you would give them?'

Luna thought for a moment then said, 'Faixie.'

The class just couldn't contain their laughter. Snape looked murderous as he spoke again, 'What is "Faixie" ?'

Luna looked puzzled, 'Isn't that wanted you wanted to call your new potion? I'm just using my brains to give you, Sir Snape, a hand in your endeavours. So since you're making your antidote potion thing out of fairy dust and pixie blood I thought you could call it Faixie.'

'Miss Riddle, could you give her a hand,' Snape looked at Mamie.

Mamie sighed, 'You know Luna, I think Snape has a point.' Snape beamed at Mamie. Mamie smirked at Snape and spoke, 'I think Pixary might sound cooler.' The class laughed and laughed and laughed as Snape complained.

'Silence!' Snape shouted. This was going horribly. 'What could you use as an antidote to poison?'

'Give me an example of who we'd be saving,' Mamie said.

Snape racked his brains then said, 'Draco Malfoy.'

'Hmmmm,' Mamie said thinking carefully. She looked at her sister.

'I think in this case leaving him locked up in his father's cellar would be his best bet,' Aimee said looking serious as the class continued to go into hysterics.

'No, too slow,' Mamie said, noticing Snape's pleased expression she said, 'maybe just give him another dosage of the poison'

'Oh yes, of course,' Aimee agreed.

Snape was furious as he glared at Mamie, 'Mind telling me an antidote, please?'

Mamie smiled sweetly at Snape.

'Because you said please,' smiled Mamie. 'Shove a bezoar down their throat.'

Snape sighed in relief, 'And where would you find a bezoar?'

'A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will protect you from most poisons,' Mamie said automatically.

'Excell -' Snape was cut off when a paper ball hit him in the head. He looked in the direction the ball had come from and saw Aimee sitting there smugly smiling at him. Snape frowned and unfolded the paper ball to find a neatly sketched and coloured drawing. The drawing was of Fred and George Weasley, the Gryffindor beaters, hitting a bludger at Snape. Snape watched the moving picture intensely as the bludger hit him hard in the head and he passed out. The image kept replaying this and Snape hastily made to stuff it in his pocket when the picture flew out of his hand. Looking round he noticed Mamie levitating the picture with her wand.

'Put that down!' he yelled.

'No chance!' Mamie called back before nodding at Luna. Luna leapt to her feet and ran to the door opening it wide. Using her wand, Mamie stuck the picture to the classroom door. Aimee muttered an incantation as Ginny created a diversion by setting off a whole box of Filibuster fireworks. By the time the class had gotten rid of all the fireworks, the girls were sitting in their seats again, smiling innocently. Snape left the room to look for the picture. Five minutes later on his return he saw it stuck to the classroom door so you could see it if you were out in the corridors. Snape hurried over as picture Snape took a bludger to the head. Snape tried to rip the picture off the door but it wouldn't budge. Aimee had placed a permanent sticking charm on it. Snape angrily stormed back into the room to find it painted in bright rainbow colours. The Gryffindors were dancing on the table, performing for the Ravenclaws who clapped along. A few first year Hufflepuffs had come in and were finishing off the paint job. The students spotted him and froze, going silent.

Finally Mamie shouted, 'Hey there, Sev!'

Snape could have screamed.

The four girls laughed and giggled as they discussed the whole incident that had happened in Potions. They were sitting on a bench outside in the overcast courtyard where lots of students were milling around.

'The look on his face when he entered the room though!' Mamie exclaimed.

'That permanent sticking charm you placed on the picture was brilliant, Aimee!' Luna complimented.

'Well done with convincing the Hufflepuffs to come in and help us, Ginny,' Aimee laughed.

'I know! The room was so colourful thanks to them!' Ginny giggled.

'Shame everyone got detentions,' Aimee sighed.

'The only points lost were the 15 you lost at the start, Aimee, which was good, otherwise we could've lost them all!' Ginny said.

'Well I earned them points back by telling Professor Binns where the Great Hall is,' Mamie said.

That's when they heard Malfoy's voice echoing across the courtyard.

' _Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_ , Potter?'

Aimee got to her feet to look for Malfoy and the others followed her. Malfoy was standing before, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a small mousey haired boy in their class named Colin Creevey. Crabbe and Goyle were flanking Malfoy, glaring at the Gryffindors. A crowd had gathered to watch the exciting scene play out.

'Everyone queue up!' Malfoy roared to the crowd. 'Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!'

'No, I'm not,' denied Harry angrily. 'Shut up, Malfoy.'

'You're just jealous,' piped Colin.

Mamie put a hand to her face. 'Damn it, Colin,' she muttered.

' _Jealous_?' shouted Malfoy, even though there was no need to shout with half the courtyard listening. 'Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself.'

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering with each other, stupidly. They showed the Gryffindors their fists, trying to show how tough they were.

'Eat slugs, Malfoy,' Ron said, glaring at Malfoy and his cronies sourly.

'Be careful, Weasley,' sneered Malfoy. 'You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school.' Malfoy did a pretty good imitation of Mrs Weasley next. ' _If you put another toe out of line_ -'

A group of watching Slytherins laughed and sniggered, and Ron's face went red with anger.

'Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter,' smirked Malfoy, confidently. 'It'd be worth more than his family's whole house.'

Aimee had had enough. Angry, she stormed forward. " _Oh no_ ," Mamie thought. Ginny, however, was thinking the opposite. " _Well this is going to be good_ ," she thought silently.

'Leave them alone, Draco!' Aimee shouted.

Malfoy spun round. Smirking he asked her, 'And why should I do that?'

'Because there's no point. You're making a fool of yourself.'

Malfoy looked around to see she was right. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were staring at him laughing to their selves. The word, 'jealous' rang around the crowd. Malfoy glared at Aimee who stood in front of the crowd, hands on her hips. He pulled out his wand.

'So be it,' he hissed.

'You're on,' Aimee said, taking out her wand.

Malfoy and Aimee shifted easily into duelling positions, their wands aimed at each other. They had done this many times before at Malfoy Manor, the only difference was that this time it was in public.

Mamie was about to step in to stop the fight but Luna, not realising the seriousness of the situation, squealed, 'Let the duel begin!'

'Rictumsempra!'

'Tarantallegra!'

Aimee went into hysterics, giggling as Malfoy's tickling charm did its work, while Aimee's dancing feet jinx caused Malfoy's feet to start dancing uncontrollably. Malfoy danced and danced and danced. Aimee laughed and laughed and laughed until finally the spells wore off and they continued the fight. Hexes and jinxes and just random spells in general flew across the courtyard. Mamie started an all out war, duelling with a bunch of Slytherins. Once Mamie had defeated three fifth year Slytherins everyone in the courtyard started duelling. Aimee and Malfoy were still fighting due to the fact that they both knew so many defensive spells and kept dodging and blocking each others attacks.

'Stupefy!'

'Levicorpus!'

Aimee was blasted backwards and Malfoy was left hanging upside down in mid air. Aimee started to get up angrily muttering, 'You little…'

'Pertrificus Totalus!'

Malfoy fell to the ground his body rigid and frozen in place. Mamie put away her wand. She had stepped in to help as Aimee and Malfoy had been duelling for 24 minutes straight now. She figured that ending it was best.

'Thanks,' Aimee said.

'No problem,' Mamie replied looking around as spells continued to fly past.

'What is going on here?'

All duels stopped and the loud incantations ceased as Gilderoy Lockhart came onto the scene. He looked around. There were students lying frozen on the floor, others hanging upside down in the air, other dancing uncontrollably.

'A duelling war! My, my, aren't we a bright group?' Lockhart beamed. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. 'Well, you'd all better get off to class. Off you go!'

The students scattered in different directions. The spells were finally wearing off now so there were a lot of shouts as students tried to figure out who'd hexed or jinxed them last. Aimee, Mamie, Luna and Ginny hurried off to their Transfiguration class laughing at the awesome duelling war they'd just caused.

'That was brilliant!' laughed Luna. 'Unbelievable!'

The two houses entered the classroom and took their seats. Aimee and Ginny, who were very excited about Transfiguration, took seats in the second row, while Mamie and Luna took seats in the fourth row. Professor McGonagall gave a little speech, welcoming the class to Transfiguration before giving them their first task: Turning a match into a needle.

Although neither Aimee or Mamie had never transfigured a match into a needle before, they both found it ridiculously easy. On Aimee's fourth attempt her match turned into a pointy, neat, perfect needle. Aimee smiled to herself then glanced round at Mamie and saw her twin's match turn into a needle as well. They both grinned at each other as Professor McGonagall came over to inspect their needles. She picked up both needles examining them carefully before beaming at Aimee and Mamie.

'Perfect!' she announced. 'Outstanding success! 20 points to Gryffindor _each_!'

Aimee and Mamie, delighted with themselves, turned to help their friends. Mamie got Luna to repeat the incantation after her a few times and then copy Mamie's wand movements. Ten minutes later Luna performed the spell correctly and she was left with a nice, slightly blunt needle. She smiled at Mamie. Over at Aimee and Ginny's desk, Ginny was still trying to do the spell correctly. By the end of the lesson Ginny too had produced a fine needle.

The day went on as they continued to attend classes and prank people. The Duelling War quickly became famous among both students and teachers and those that had missed out were eager for another one. At dinner, Aimee and Mamie stuffed themselves again, as they were still malnourished afters years of being underfed at Malfoy Manor. That night, they relaxed in Gryffindor common room. Aimee and Ginny were playing team exploding snap with Fred and George. It was Ginny and George against Aimee and Fred and it was tense. Mamie, meanwhile, had invited Luna into the common room with them and they were currently sitting on the floor by the fire chatting and giggling as they attempted to do Snape's 2 foot long essay on antidotes.

'Hey Mamie, breaking the rules are we?' called Fred nodding at Luna who was consulting her potion book.

Mamie stuck her tongue out at him playfully then turned back to Luna.

Fred sighed then looked back to the game. Aimee looked on, her eyes flickering between Fred and Mamie, calculating. She could tell that Fred seemed to have taken a liking to Mamie but how friendly, she could not tell. It was hard to tell with Fred. She smiled at him as they started to decide their next move, glancing occasionally across the table at George and Ginny who were watching them carefully.

Two hours later Mamie and Luna finished the potions essay and sat back to watch the game of exploding snap. Due to the competitiveness flowing between the group, mainly from Fred and Aimee, they had now played several games and turned it into a competition. This was the final. George and Ginny had their go and the cards started to smoke. They would blow any second. Aimee whispered something in Fred's ear and he instantly snatched up two card which turned out to be identical just as Aimee had known they would. Fred had barely yelled, 'SNAP!' when the remaining cards sitting on the table exploded. Both teams started counting their pairs.

'Six!' said George, folding his arm and sitting back smugly.

'What did you get?' Ginny asked slyly, so sure they'd won.

Aimee and Fred grinned at each other before looking back at Ginny and George with an evil smile.

'Seven,' they said together. 'We win!'

'Noooooo!' cried Ginny and George as Aimee and Fred did their victory dance.

After another hour of relaxing in the Gryffindor common room Luna left for the Ravenclaw dormitories and Ginny retired to bed. There were very few people left in the common room now. Aimee and Mamie sat in a corner and pulled out their father's letter. Now was the only chance they'd get to read it.

 _Aimee and Mamie,_

 _I hope that you have been accepted by both teachers and students at Hogwarts and that everything is going to plan. I have heard from my trustworthy advisor that you have both been sorted into Gryffindor. Of course I was angry at first but both of you being in Gryffindor has its uses. It brings you closer to the Weasley girl, closer to Potter. I have some questions. Have you befriended the Weasley girl? Have you gotten close to her? So close she will tell you everything? Have you talked to Harry? Are you close to Harry? Are the plans working as we hoped? And most importantly, does anyone suspect you? I want your answers sent by owl and I wish for regular updates on your progress, at least one update every two weeks. Don't stray from the plan or the consequences will be severe. You don't want to cross me._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Father._

Aimee and Mamie looked at each other and gulped.

'Well... everything is going to plan... I guess we'd better write a letter back…' Mamie said quietly.

'Yes, he doesn't need to know we're trying to save Ginny,' Aimee agreed.

Aimee got out a quill and some ink and started writing their response in neat handwriting. Voldemort wouldn't appreciate messy handwriting as silly as that sounded. Neither girl noticed Fred and George come over and sit across from them.

'So,' George said, making the twins jump, 'What ya doin' ?'

'Nothing that concerns you!' Mamie snapped a little too harshly.

'Ooh feisty,' Fred commented, earning himself a glare from Mamie.

'Someone's in a bad mood because we scared her,' George teased.

'Shut up, George,' Mamie said.

Aimee continued writing through all this. Fred noticed her writing elegantly and neatly and it fascinated him. How could someone make handwriting look that nice? The question was why go to so much bother to write _that_ neatly in a letter. Fred smiled to himself remembering what he'd noticed earlier at lunch. Aimee concealed it well, but it was too obvious for him. He'd just gotten to know Aimee so well so quickly. He realised then that Aimee knew him just as well and had probably figured out some of his secrets too. Fred shivered but smiling, he went on to tease Aimee.

'Is that a love letter to Dean, Aimee?' Fred asked smiling.

Aimee was caught off guard and her eyes went dreamy and she blushed slightly before regaining her composure. In a matter of milliseconds she was completely normal and acting it off. She'd been too quick for Mamie and George to notice a thing. Both of them just stared at Fred confused.

'What?' Aimee said politely. She looked completely normal as though she'd just been disturbed from doing something and was being polite. Even her eyes showed no reaction to what he'd just said. Fred was irritated. Why could Aimee play things off so damn well? She was way too good at that and Fred just had to admire her for it. Fred repeated his question.

'I _said,_ are you writing a love letter to Dean?'

Aimee, expecting it this time, showed no reaction to his question. Not even the slightest flash in her eye.

'No, why do you ask?' Aimee said, continuing to write.

'Who's Dean?' George asked.

'Dean Thomas, the year above me and Aimee,' Mamie frowned at Fred. 'Why do you ask?'

'Oh, nothing,' Fred said smiling gently. Mamie and George continued their conversation. Fred noticed Aimee glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

The next few days went by in a blur for Aimee and Mamie. They went to each class, in some sitting silently and paying their utmost attention, in others messing around and annoying the teachers. The homework was starting to weigh them down and they knew they would have to get round to it at some point.

It was a Friday afternoon and the last lesson of the day, History of Magic. Unfortunately it was a double, which meant an hour and a half of listening to Professor Binns droning on and on.

Mamie sat grimly beside an annoying Slytherin boy. They hadn't been able to choose their seats for this class, which was most unfortunate as it was a class they took with the Slytherins. The boy kept making rude comments and giving off in a whisper about how much the room smelled like mudbloods. He was distracting Mamie from taking her notes, which she knew she would need to complete the homework as, Binns was bound to set them an essay.

'Mudbloods stink. I think I'm going to die of the horrible stench in here and it's only been half an hour.'

Mamie had had enough. Checking to make sure Professor Binn's back was turned, Mamie pulled out her wand and waved it at the boy.

'Pertrificus Totalus!' she muttered and the boy went rigid and fell to the floor with a thud. Mamie glanced around but no one seemed to have heard the thud or noticed the Slytherin sliding out of his chair. As a matter of fact, half the room had fallen asleep. Mamie looked back at the frozen Slytherin on the floor. He couldn't move or speak but his eyes said it all. He was furious. Mamie smirked and pocketed her wand. Now she could take her notes in peace.

A few desks away Aimee was starting to feel the all too familiar sensation of boredom. She had been trying to take her notes but it was too hard. Professor Binns tone was too boring and it was only half an hour into the lesson. There was still another hour left until she could escape and right now the chances of survival were slim.

Aimee looked around for something to do and her eyes landed on the Slytherin girl sitting next to her. They hadn't interacted at all the whole week, Aimee had actually forgotten that the girl was even there. She had straight longish blond hair which she kept tied back in a neat pony tail. Her eyes were a bright blue unlike Aimee's lovely green eyes. The Slytherin girl had apparently given up on taking notes as well. Instead she was drawing on a spare bit of parchment. Aimee watched as the girl drew a heart around the name "Theodore Nott" and Aimee smirked. No one was going to catch her drawing a heart around "Dean Thomas", her life would end if anyone ever found out. Yet Fred seemed to have picked up the signs. Aimee bit her lip before clearing her mind. She needed to find something to do before the boredom became too much.

Quietly Aimee took out her wand then pointed it at the girl's ink bottle. She quickly transfigured the bottle into a hamster. She smirked when the Slytherin girl did something surprising. She smiled at Aimee. Not a cold smile or a smirk, but a genuine, warm smile. The girl then stroked the hamster fondly and simply pulled out one of them strange quills you can get which don't need to be constantly dipped in ink. Aimee frowned and transfigured the new quill into a frog. The girl smiled again but looked panicked when the frog let out a loud _ribbit_ and hopped off the desk. The girl caught it again quickly and silenced it. They then noticed the hamster had started nibbling at the Slytherin girl's books. Feeling guilty Aimee transfigured both animals back into an ink bottle and quill.

The Slytherin girl smiled at Aimee again, then went back to her drawing. Aimee started to transfigure her own items back and forth instead. The pair stayed like that for 20 minutes until Aimee finally realised what Binns was talking about. Aimee sighed. She'd need to know that in case they got homework. Aimee pulled out a quill and parchment so she could write _'Wizard War'_ on the parchment and looked up to find that her ink bottle had transformed into a large spider. Aimee's eyes widened with fear and she leapt back from the desk, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

The Slytherin girl looked horrified and incredibly guilty as she looked down at the wand she still had in her hand. Hastily she transfigured it back into an ink bottle. Aimee sat down again and muttered, 'Thanks.'

'I'm so sorry!' said the Slytherin girl, clearly scared and worried. 'I got bored and since you were transfiguring things earlier I though I would as well. I didn't know you would react badly to a spider. I'm really sorry!'

'It's fine,' Aimee frowned. 'Why are you being so nice to me?' Seeing the girl's confused expression Aimee added, 'You know, not being mean and saying awful things about muggle borns.'

The girl sighed, 'I'm not like that, I believe that pure bloods are no better than muggle borns. Most of the others in my house disagree with me but not all Slytherins are evil.'

'No, of course they're not,' Aimee smiled. 'I think you've just proven that.'

The girl smiled and outstretched her hand. 'I'm Patricia Parkinson. What's your name?'

'Aimee Riddle,' Aimee shook hands with Patricia, 'Parkinson then? You aren't related to Pansy Parkinson by any chance?'

Patricia's face turned cold. 'Yes, I am. Pansy is my older sister, that evil little brat. I wish she wasn't my sister but sadly she is.'

Aimee smiled, 'I have experience with living in families who believe that stuff too. I know what you mean'

Aimee chatted to Patricia for the rest of the lesson until the bell finally rang and Binns had to stop talking about Wizard Wars. The Slytherin boy Mamie had been sitting next to tried to attack Mamie once she had unfroze him but Mamie scared him off.

Aimee smiled at Patricia, 'Well, I'll see you around Patricia!'

'Yeah, see you!' Patricia called and left the room.

Aimee, Mamie and Ginny regrouped outside the room, glad to be free from the stuffy, hot classrom.

'Well that was fun,' Ginny said sarcastically as they walked down the corridor. 'I don't think I've ever been so bored in my life.' She yawned.

'I actually managed to take some notes once i'd frozen the boy beside me,' Mamie said.

'And I met a nice Slytherin,' Aimee said. The other two stared at her. 'No, really, she was a nice girl.'

'Hey guys!' said Luna as she started to walk alongside them. 'What do you want to do now?'

'Well, I was thinking we could go down to Hagrid's,' Ginny explained. 'I really want to see-' Ginny stopped herself, looking horrified.

Aimee gave her a knowing smile and continued for her, 'You really want to see Harry Potter and maybe speak to him.'

Ginny nodded, blushing furiously.

'That sounds like a great idea!' Mamie said. 'Lets go!'

Together the four girls skipped down to Hagrid's hut where the pumpkins were already growing for Halloween. Ginny knocked on the door eagerly and Hagrid opened it. He beamed down at them and said, 'Ah! Another Weasley, come on in!'

The four girls entered and introduced themselves.

'Ginny Weasley, eh?' Hagrid said. 'Sister to Fred, George and Ron o' course. Spent half me life chasin' those brothers o' yers away from the forest! A load o' trouble. An' Luna Lovegood. Hmmm, I heard that surname somewhere before.'

'My father is the editor of the Quibbler,' beamed Luna.

'Hmph,' said Hagrid. It was clear he was not a big fan of the Quibbler.

'An' Riddle?' said Hagrid, looking at the twins. 'Heard that yeh live with the Malfoys?'

'Yes it's not very pleasant?' smiled Mamie.

'Would imagine so,' Hagrid said as he handed them each a cup of tea, 'I used tear know a Riddle when I was in Hogwarts his name was T-'

'Whoever he was, he definitely isn't related to us.' Mamie interrupted worried that Ginny would recognise the name "Tom Riddle"

Hagrid took a sip from his tea and started a conversation with Ginny, 'That kid, Draco, gives yer brother a hard time, Ginny.'

'Yes, he's told me,' Ginny replied.

Just then they heard voices outside walking past the hut.

'Of course I can nurse the Whomping Willow for you if you like,' they heard the unmistakeable voice of Gilderoy Lockhart say. 'Treated many before-'

'-Yes, yes, I'm sure you have,' said Professor Sprout angrily. 'However, I am quite capable of treating the tree by myself.'

'Oh of course you can,' answered Lockhart. 'But if you need any help or tips…'

The two teachers were now out of earshot.

'Annoyin', that Lockhart,' Hagrid growled. 'Bin buggin' poor Professor Sprout all week. Like she doesn' know how to cure a Whompin' Willow.'

'His classes have been incredibly boring as well,' Aimee complained.

'Yeah, we've just been listening to stories about how great he is,' moaned Mamie.

'I would expec' nothin' less,' said Hagrid. 'So hows yer firs' week bin?'

The four students chatted away to Hagrid for hours and hours but quickly learned that his rock cakes were something to avoid. They left Hagrid at dusk so they could go to dinner, all feeling happy as it was finally the weekend.

On Saturday morning, Aimee, Mamie and Ginny went down into the Gryffindor common room. Aimee looked out the window and watched Harry walking down to the Quidditch pitch with his broom.

'All I want to do is play Quidditch,' said Aimee.

'Sadly first years aren't allowed brooms,' Ginny said. 'I'd love to play quidditch too.'

'Maybe next year,' sighed Mamie.

The next few weeks sped by for the twins. The homework load was really starting to weigh them down, yet they still performed well in most classes. All the teachers either hated them or loved them. Snape tried to be nice to Aimee and Mamie but it was obvious that he actually despised them after the first Potions class of the year. Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, loved Aimee and Mamie, as they had both performed the levitating spell correctly in the first class. Since then the rest of the class had been putting in lots of effort to try and catch up to the twins. Most of them had managed it, there was just one boy, Timothy Stan, who could not perform the spell correctly but he was reassured by Flitwick that they had started practising the spell a bit early and that he should get it eventually. Defence Against the Dark Arts proved to be their most boring subject, as Lockhart did nothing but talked about himself it was driving them insane.

After one particularly boring lesson, Aimee, Mamie, Ginny and Luna gathered in the Transfiguration Courtyard to discuss the matter.

'It just doesn't seem to be getting any better,' said Mamie in frustration. 'We have to do something.'

Ginny thought for a moment then said, 'OK, I think I have an idea, but we're going to need Hagrid's help…'

The group huddled in to listen to the plan.

The four girls arrived early to their next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and when the bell went they entered and took their seats eagerly. Lockhart started the class as he always did, recounting and acting out some story where he showed "unbelievable bravery". The class was becoming quite restless – no one wanted to listen to the story again.

Aimee and Ginny slowly and quietly opened the bag they'd been carrying between them. They carefully pulled out a cage of nifflers. Lucky for them, Lockhart was dressed in a large amount of jewellery and had a couple of money bags in his pockets. Aimee quickly unlocked the cage and Ginny through it across the room as nifflers leapt out and started causing chaos. The cage hit Lockhart in the head and half the nifflers in the room lunged for him and started biting and trying to steal his jewels and gold.

'No, no, get off me – ahhhh!' Lockhart yelled and raced round the room with the nifflers still clinging to him and biting.

Some of the other students were screaming as the nifflers attacked them as well. Aimee, Ginny, Mamie and Luna smiled to themselves. They had been sure to remove all gold and jewelery before the lesson.

Aimee looked back at Mamie and nodded. Mamie smiled and looked at Luna.

'You ready?' she asked.

'You bet!' Luna replied.

Mamie and Luna quickly unzipped another bag and pulled out a second cage of nifflers, not bothering to be quiet, the screams of their teacher and fellow students masked any noise they made. They opened up the second cage and released more into the classroom, doubling the amount of nifflers.

Aimee, Mamie, Ginny and Luna leaned back against the wall with a couple of other students who weren't being attacked by nifflers and watched the show and the mess they had created. It was absolute havoc. The nifflers left a trail of destruction behind them as they carried out their search for duels and gold. The portraits around the room shrieked as the nifflers attacked their paintings and they fell to the floor. Students were tossing nifflers out the window and trying to trap them but it was a tough job. Lockhart's robes were torn and now very battered looking as he climbed the stairs up to his office.

Looking back he cried, 'I'll leave you lot to deal with it!'

Ignoring the outrage among the students he went to unlock the door to his office. Aimee, Mamie, Ginny and Luna smirked, waiting for him to open it. Lockhart yanked open the door and screamed as twenty more nifflers leapt out. Lockhart tripped and tumbled down the stairs, screaming all the way. He lay on the floor with the nifflers all over him, stopping him from moving. Just then the bell rang and students started to leave in a hurry.

'Wait!' Lockhart called after them. 'Who set loose these nifflers?'

Aimee, Ginny, Mamie and Luna left in a hurry and burst out laughing when they got into the corridors. They walked along discussing the prank and congratulated Ginny on her fantastic idea.

…..

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, once again, sorry for the very big gap between chapters, it hopefully won't happen again. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Bittersweet Birthday

**DISCLAIMER** : We are not J. (no matter how hard we dream) and do not own all these characters however we do own this plot.

 _A/N:_ To reply to 'Guest's review: We wrote the first chapter when we were nine, we put it in for sentimental reasons, so the English is quite bad, however the new chapters were written recently. As for the names, yes, they are quite umm… unusual, but we assure you they do not go by those names in the next chapters of the fanfic. Also Aimee and Mamie are our actual names that is why we added them in :) And you are right we are new to this thing (We're not even sure if you'll see this) so we don't even know what a beta is! We should probably look it up… Our fanfic is not a Crack-fic as it goes with the storyline from J.K. Rowling's second book in the Harry Potter Series, although a few changes were made to make it fit in with our characters' stories. Thank you for your review!

(Also I'd just like to include Mamie's name is pronounced Maim-ee)

 _…_

 **Chapter 7**

The Bittersweet Birthday

'This is disgusting.' Aimee Riddle said, she, her sister Mamie Riddle, and their friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were serving detention by scrubbing the bedpans in the Hospital Wing.

Even Luna— who seemed to have a bright side for everything was looking extremely nauseated 'I thought this would be relaxing…like a meditation.' Luna said scrunching her nose.

Mamie laughed, 'What? Did you think you were going to reach Nirvana by enduring the commonly used ritual odour of sh—'

'Faeces.' Ginny finished for her, smirking. 'I guess we should have known. It was Snape who gave them to us.'

'On our first day, don't forget that detail— it's an essential motive for the people who will be shouting at us for losing points from Gryffindor. Before we even had many.' Mamie added sourly, but there was an edge of mischief lining her voice.

'It could be worse.' Luna said, blinking furiously as the fumes from the bedpans went into her eyes, 'there could've been Gortems growing in the…faeces.'

'The horror!' Aimee said laughing, 'not Gortems here!'

'Don't worry Aimee! There's none in here.' She tapped her head, 'I would _sense_ it.'

'Oh good I was getting scared.'

XXX

A couple hours later the four girls left the hospital wing in surly moods, Luna parted with them to leave for the Ravenclaw tower.

Ginny groaned collapsing onto her bed, 'I think my life got ten percent better once we left the wing.'

A rustling came from the corner of the room, the girl's dorm mate Edina Shunpike sat up from her bed rubbing her eyes. 'You know people are tryin' to sleep over 'ere.' Edina was a scruffy girl, she had frizzy, sandy coloured hair that stopped at her shoulders, and freckles lining her cheeks and forehead. She had a strong Cockney accent and had a bad habit of biting her nails. 'Well, acsh'lly I'm the only one tryin' to sleep, 'cause Charlotte's too busy "geekin' out" over there.' She pointed to the bed beside her, and sure enough their other dorm mate, Charlotte Wood was sat up in her bed reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ with the light emitting from her wand.

'I'm not "geeking out" I'm planning out Quidditch stratagems.' Charlotte said without taking her eyes from her book.

'My mistake.'

Charlotte scoffed and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears averting her blue eyes from her book to quickly jot down something she must have read.

'Sorry we just had the _worst_ detention ever! Granted we've actually never had any other detentions before so really we don't have a preference, but still. It was bad.' Mamie said following suit with Ginny and throwing herself onto her own bed.

'Very bad.' Aimee added doing the same.

'That sounds terrible,' Charlotte said, clearly not concentrating on anything the others were saying.

Edina who really seemed intrigued asked, ' 'choo 'ave to do?'

'Clean the bed pans in the hospital wing.' Aimee replied, and gave a small shiver. Edina made a faux barfing noise in reply.

's'tha' why you look so pale, eh, Ginny?' Edina asked looking curiously at her friend.

It was a couple seconds before Ginny replied. 'Must be.' And with that she rolled over in her sheets and went to bed without changing.

XXX

Mamie and Aimee woke up the next day on the Saturday to find Ginny's bed empty.

'She must have already gone down to breakfast.' Mamie said curiously, tugging her shoes on.

'She's never left without us before,' Aimee dropped her voice to a whisper as Edina and Charlotte were asleep beside them, 'you don't think the diary—'

'No, we can't think like that. We'll head down to breakfast and Ginny will be sitting there with her brothers. She's OK,' but even Mamie didn't sound at all sure about what she was saying, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were clearly worried.

A few minutes later the girls had left the portrait hole and were making their way down to The Great Hall. Ginny's flaming red hair was nowhere to be seen.

Mamie took a seat next to Ron Weasley, Aimee sat next to her.

'Ron, you haven't seen Ginny this morning by any chance?' Mamie asked, while pouring herself a glass of orange juice pretending to not look worried.

'Only she wasn't in her bed this morning,' Aimee added, 'that's all.'

Ron didn't look up he was too busy stuffing his face with buttered bread, 'uh, no sorry.' He said, distracted.

Hermione Granger a bushy haired girl sitting next to Ron rolled her eyes, 'The Gryffindor Quidditch team is practising right now, she might have gone to watch.' She told them. 'Speaking of, Ron we should go check if they're finished.' Ron groaned but agreed, he brought his toast with him.

'Well there we go, she's gone to watch _Harry_ practise.' Aimee said, both of the girls laughed, thinking of Ginny's not-so-secret crush on Potter.

It was nearly midnight and Aimee and Mamie had still not seen Ginny all day. The girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to do some homework but they just couldn't concentrate.

Mamie was just about to say something to comfort Aimee when she heard it. A voice so bone-rattling and terrible that it made her spine tingle, filled her ears.

 _'_ _Come…come to me…let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you…'_

She jumped. 'Aimee!' She gave her sister a petrified look, her bottom lip quivered as she said the next sentence. 'I heard it, t-the voice. _Its_ voice.'

Aimee's face fell she just stared at Mamie and said, 'we have to find Ginny.'

Mamie nodded and the both of them jumped to their feet and were out the portrait hole in a matter of seconds.

'Can you hear anything?' Aimee asked for the third time in two minutes.

'No, nothing since the dormitory.'

'Could you tell where it was coming from?'

Mamie looked disappointed in herself. 'No, I couldn't.'

'That's OK, we'll find her.' Aimee reassured herself and Mamie, 'we have to.'

Both of them had completely forgotten that they weren't allowed out of their dormitory past seven and weren't even thinking about how loud they were being. They searched for a quarter of an hour taking random turns not even keeping track of where they were heading.

They just made it off a changing staircase when they heard footsteps behind them. Professor McGonagall was walking towards them, her lips were thin and she looked outraged.

'Miss Riddle and Miss Riddle, _what_ do you two think you are doing running around the corridor at half past eight?' She annunciated each last word very thoroughly, and the girls knew she was really angry.

They didn't know what to say, they couldn't tell her about the voice, and she wouldn't believe it if they told her they hadn't realised the time.

'We were just…' Aimee started.

'—Just looking for you Professor.' Mamie said.

'Really, and why was that?' McGonagall said disbelieving.

'B-because Edina…is having nightmares Professor!' Mamie said unsure of where she was going with this.

'Yes, and she keeps saying she's seeing things in our room.' Aimee said continuing Mamie's lie.

Professor McGonagall did not look convinced, her lip had thinned twice as much, the girls didn't see how it was possible for her lips to shrink so much. 'I have half a mind to not give you detentions.' She said, 'ten points will be taken from Gryffindor, each.'

'But Professor—' Mamie started.

'No buts Miss Riddle, go to your dormitory immediately before I take another ten away. Yes, Miss Riddle from my own house!'

Aimee and Mamie made their way sulkily back to Gryffindor tower, trying to avoid Mrs. Norris.

'That was a bust.' Mamie said after they'd gotten back into the common room.

'We didn't see anything bad in any corridors so _maybe_ ,'Aimee said, 'everything's normal.'

They looked at each other, and neither of them could remember what the other one looked like unworried.

Once they entered their dormitory they were greeted by none other than Ginny Weasley hastily shoving dirty clothes into a basket.

'Ginny! Where have you been all day?' Aimee said running to her best friend.

Ginny looked shaken, 'I-I was with Fred and George.' She didn't try to add to that, she turned around again and seemed to be trying to cover her clothes.

Aimee didn't ask her anything further, she looked at Ginny sadly then climbed onto her four poster bed and drew the curtains to get changed, Mamie followed suit.

XXX

A few weeks later the end of October was nearing, as was the Riddle twins' birthdays. October 31st came quicker than either of them expected, It seemed like only two weeks ago Voldemort had told the girls they were going to Hogwarts.

The morning of their birthdays they were both greeted by the smiling faces of their dorm mates. Edina's frizzy hair seemed worse than usual; she'd clearly just woken up. Charlotte was looking as perfectly put together as always, her hair was neatly pulled back in a hair band keeping it from her forehead. Ginny was sitting on the edge of Aimee's bed looking smiley and red-faced.

' 'appy birthday!' Edina shouted, holding two scrappily wrapped presents in her hands.

'And Hallowe'en!' Charlotte piped up also holding two presents but each of hers were tied neatly with ribbons.

Ginny was also holding two parcels, which looked like they'd been wrapped in the school's parchment.

A few minutes later all five girls were laughing and Aimee and Mamie each had a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ ; given to them by Charlotte, Edina had given them both a box with a cupcake in it ('s'all I could think of,' said a sheepish Edina). Ginny however gave them both a box of chocolate frogs and two sugar quills each.

AimeeandMamie had heard many great things about the Hogwarts Hallowe'en Feast, and they were particularly excited to have it on their birthday. It would almost feel like it was for them.

After getting changed into jeans and T-shirts; Mamie, Aimee and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall. It did not disappoint. There were live bats flying everywhere squeaking along to what sounded like tap-dancing music. The girls looked up to see a troupe of dancing skeletons running, twirling and jumping around the head-table, students were clapping along and laughing as one of them bowed and seemed to be asking Professor Sprout for a dance, she obliged and joined the ensemble, the students cheered louder.

Hagrid's pumpkins were all along the hall as well, they were carved with fantastic sceneries one was an intricate design of Hogwarts itself. Mamie overheard Fred Weasley betting his twin George and their friend Lee Jordan that he could stuff a Slytherin inside the largest.

'This is amazing.' Aimee said, a look of wonder was spread all across her face. The candlelight was reflecting in her eyes giving them a cheerful gleam.

'Absolutely wonderful.' Mamie agreed, her eyes were following one of the bats as it landed in a bowl of red liquid.

Aimee, Mamie and Ginny sat in their usual seats and Mamie turned to say something to Ron but found he wasn't there, neither were Hermione or Harry, she shrugged it off.

Suddenly the hall went silent and the girls turned to see that the headmaster Dumbledore had stood up ready to make a speech.

'Ahem— good afternoon students, welcome to our annual Hallowe'en feast, I do hope you all are enjoying the celebrations. The skeletons especially… I used to tap-dance you know.' Dumbledore paused, perhaps remembering his good-old-tap-dancing-days. 'Anyway… I would like to say one last thing, a birthday wish to two of our students Miss Riddle and Miss Riddle. Would you please stand up?' Dumbledore looked at them and ushered them to stand with his hands. Once they'd stood a small cheer echoed through the hall.

Mamie looked at Dumbledore, suspicious. His face had quite plainly changed expression, and Mamie was almost certain that he had only asked them to stand so as he could get a good look at them. Father had told the twins that Dumbledore had always seemed dubious towards him. They also knew that Dumbledore knew Voldemort's original name.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to be particularly looking at Mamie, most likely because she after-all was the twin who most definitely and clearly resembled Tom Riddle.

Both of the twins tried to not look in Dumbledores direction, maybe he wouldn't notice the small things that gave them away.

'Alright, calm down students! And now what I know you have all been waiting for…may the feast begin!' And just like in the Start of Term Banquet; the meals suddenly materialised before them.

The noise in the hall escalated just as quick as the food had appeared. Only a few minutes into the meal Ginny announced she was stuffed and excused herself. This struck Aimee and Mamie as odd but they said nothing. This was their big mistake.

It was nearing 8 o'clock at night and conversation in the hall was dimming as people started leaving. Aimee and Mamie continued chatting to the Weasley family and Luna had come over to the Gryffindor table to wish the sisters good birthdays, she'd even given them each a present: perfume which she claimed warded off nargles.

As discusson really started to disappear and the only people left chatting were talking in hushed voices Mamie heard something that made her body stiffen. _'Rip…tear…kill…so hungry…for so long…kill…time to kill…'_

Aimee was mid-conversation with the Weasley twins and Mamie was just about to discreetly nudge her when…

'Students, I expect you should all scurry on to bed.' Professor Dumbledore had started speaking again. 'Go on now.'

Everyone started to stand up and was leaving. Mamie tugged Aimee's sleeve.

'Mamie? Whassa matter?' Aimee asked groggily.

'The voice…but it's going to kill, Aimee…It said _kill_.' Mamie was staring hazily around the chattering hall, all that was going through her mind was how many vulnerable student muggle-borns were wondering alone to their dormitories.

'No, not now! It can't!' Aimee replied suddenly energetic and quite clearly panicked.

'I'm certain Aimee, we have to find—'

She was cut short by Percy Weasley who was shouting to all the remaining Gryffindors, 'Gryffindors, follow me! Come on now—excuse me, I'm a prefect. Out of the way now…'

'We'll never sneak past him.' Aimee said desperately.

And she was right, even if Percy were to divert his eyes from their direction the swarm of Gryffindors was too large for them to squeeze through.

And they needn't worry, for they'd only been walking a few minutes when a sudden silence rang through the crowd and everyone stopped.

They heard a sudden shout from the other side of whatever floor they were on. 'Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mud-bloods!' It was Draco Malfoy, and through the gap in the throng of Gryffindors, they could see his smirking face. He, like everyone else was staring at the wall to their left.

Mamie and Aimee scrambled to get a view, and there it was…the result of them not stopping Ginny.

Mrs. Norris hung still as a wind-chime during summer. And above her, written in red, said:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Aimee looked away, unable to stare any longer, 'It's not— not blood, is it?' In the silence of the hall, her voice was very audible. Murmurs ran through the hall even quicker and more panicked than before.

'What's going on here? What's going on?' Argus Filch, the caretaker had undoubtedly been attracted by the loud commotion and had come to see what was happening. He shouldered his way through the crowd, and his face was a picture of extreme terror once he saw Mrs. Norris hanging immobile.

'My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?' Filch shrieked he scanned the crowd and sure enough his eyes landed on Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who were all standing right in front of the scene. Filch's eyes seemed to stick on Harry glaring, murder shone in his eyes.

 _'_ _You!'_ Filch rounded on Harry, _'You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—'

' _Argus!_ ' He was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore, who was closely followed by a number of other teachers— which sadly included Professor Lockhart. Dumbledore strolled past Harry, Ron and Hermione and within seconds had detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

'Come with me, Argus, you too Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger.' He said.

Lockhart stepped forward importantly, 'my office is nearest, Headmaster— just upstairs— please feel free—'

'Thank you, Gilderoy,' said Dumbledore.

The crowd parted to let Harry, Ron, Hermione and the teachers through. The voices of students exchanging theories buzzed along the corridor, but neither Mamie nor Aimee added to it. The same thought was simultaneously going through their heads: _Where was Ginny?_

When the original shock had worn off slightly prefects started to take the students away. Percy Weasley straightened, he seemed to feel of even more importance now that his assistance was needed.

'Follow me, Gryffindors! This way—Come along! Gryffindors this way! Form a line— single file, come on now!'

Aimee and Mamie arrived back in Gryffindor tower, without saying anything they rushed to their dormitory. Edina and Charlotte were down in the common room along with most Gryffindors.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, her face was snow white. She was holding a book in front of her but her eyes weren't moving along the page. Her hands were shaking wildly, and the girls noticed she had changed out of her robes but her shoes were on the floor beside her and, Mamie was sure she could see spots of red paint on them.

Aimee carefully approached her best friend. 'Ginny?' She said timidly, 'did you hear what happened?'

Ginny put the book down and the twins saw her face. Her eyes were red and all around them her skin was puffy. She sniffed and her nose was very clearly stuffy. She nodded.

Mamie rushed over to her, and both she and Aimee sat on Ginny's four-poster. 'It's OK Ginny it was only Filch's cat.' Mamie said to her, 'and Dumbledore didn't look like he thought she was dead.'

'Well,' Ginny replied her voice sounded fragile like it was on the verge of breaking, 'what could have happened to Mrs. Norris then if she's not dead?' She asked the question as though she was challenging Mamie.

Mamie gave Aimee —who was looking guiltily towards Ginny— a look: _what was she to say? She couldn't say, "petrified" it would sound suspicious._ 'She could be sleeping.' Mamie tried.

Ginny didn't look convinced, she sniffed and said, 'I'm going to bed, thanks for trying to make me feel better.' And with that she rolled over on her bed, closing her eyes.

Aimee and Mamie had tried to go to the Common room to sit in front of the fire, but with everyone talking in hushed voices about the attack it just wasn't a pleasant atmosphere so they too went to bed.

XXX

For the next couple weeks Mrs. Norris's attack was all the students of Hogwarts talked about…except for maybe the upcoming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oliver Wood the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team could be seen pacing the common room with his little sister— Charlotte— in step following him. When asked about this Charlotte would say she'd promised her brother that she would help him as much as possible.

When the day of the match came the Gryffindor common room was thriving. Not a minute of silence followed the morning. After breakfast the two quidditch teams started filing out from the hall each face more nervous than the next.

Aimee turned to Mamie, 'so Dracos first game then.'

'I'm prepared to laugh.' Mamie replied with a snigger.

'Or curse him off his broom.'

'If needed,' Ginny said, joining into their conversation, 'which it won't be because there's no way he'll even get near the snitch.'

'Unless it hits him up the head,' said Aimee.

'And according to my foretelling that's very likely,' said Mamie.

They made their way along with the rest of the school through the court yard towards the Quidditch Pitch. Ten minutes later all three girls had found seats near the front of the stands.

As the Slytherin team strutted across the field murmurs of excitement filtered through the crowd, the twins could make out some it: " _Are those Nimbus two thousand and ones?" "Look at their brooms!"_ Equal amounts of muttering followed the entrance of the Gryffindors, but for a different reason, as most of the school was rooting for their win.

After Wood and Slytherin captain Flint shook hands Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams shot into the air.

Lee Jordan's commentary started almost immediately as Angelina Johnson got hold of the quaffle, but no sooner had the whistle been blown to start the game it sounded again. Heads turned as dozens of students looked around to find out why: The Gryffindor team had called a time out.

The Slytherins stood smirking and pointing at the huddle of red that was the Gryffindor team talking worriedly. Madam Hooch started to approach them, and the Gryffindors seemed to be talking even more urgently. Seconds later they had shot into the air once again.

Roars rattled along the crowds as the energy seemed to come charging back, up in the air it seemed Harry Potter was dancing and twirling as a bludger headed towards him.

'D'you think Malfoy's taunting him?' Ginny asked as Draco approached Harry.

'I dunno but it looks like Harry's going to attack him,' Aimee said, and she was right Harry had suddenly dived towards Draco reaching out his arm…

Mamie gasped, 'he's seen the snitch!' And she was right. The pitch was suddenly drowning in shouting and yells, so much so that they nearly missed what was going on below:

Harry it seemed had been hit by a bludger and was rapidly falling to the ground hand still outstretched holding the snitch. With a sickening crunch he hit the grass.

A blur of lilac robes raced across the grounds towards him, it was Lockhart. The rest of the team hit the ground and ran towards Harry, the distance from Aimee, Mamie and Ginny and Harry was so big that they could hardly see what was going on, but moments later Harry was being flown away on a stretcher.

'Next time I go to a quidditch match remind me to bring binoculars,' Mamie said later that night after the Gryffindors were done celebrating.

'Will do.' Aimee said before rolling over and sleeping…

 _…_

Again sorry about the wait…but hey the chapters here now!…

If you guys like our fanfic please leave a review and check out our Instagram: riddletwins

-RiddleTwins


	8. Chapter 8: Petrifying Problem

**DISCLAIMER** : We are not J. (no matter how hard we dream) and do not own all these characters.

 **Chapter 8**

Petrifying Problem

Aimee, Mamie and Luna were on their way with Ginny to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry.

Ginny was a bucket of nerves and tried to run away once they reached the Wing but the girls wouldn't let her.

"No, Ginny! We're here now, you may as well go in!" Aimee said firmly, repositioning Ginny at the front of their procession.

"I-I... I'm not so sure about this..." Ginny stuttered.

"It was your idea!" An exasperated Mamie pointed out.

"Exactly," Aimee smirked. "Come on now Ginny, where's that Gryffindor lioness?"

"B-but I... I mean... what do I say?"

"Just ask him how he is and let conversation flow and you'll be fine," Mamie encouraged. "We'll be right with you."

"Tell him about the nargles," Luna said dreamily.

"The what?" The other three chorused.

"The nargles," Luna replied, staring at the intricate designs on the walls. "They're everywhere. They were everywhere when Harry was knocked to the ground."

"Right," Aimee spoke through gritted teeth. All this nargles and crumple horned snorcack business was getting on her nerves. "Come on Ginny, you can do it. Just go in and talk to him."

Ginny nodded, took a moment to gather her courage and knocked on the large oak doors.

Madam Pomfrey opened them and peered out. She seemed on edge and her lips were knotted into a tight line.

"What do you girls want?" Madam Pomfrey said, trying to keep up politeness despite her obvious annoyance.

"I... um, was wondering... er... if I - if _we_ could..." Ginny trailed off.

"Visit Harry Potter," Aimee finished for her.

Madam Pomfrey's expression turned to one of strained tiredness. Harry must've had a lot of visitors.

"Oh alright," Madam Pomfrey gave in, opening the door a bit more. "But make it quick; the boy needs to rest."

The girls nodded in a synchronised fashion and entered the room.

Hospital beds lined the room with large windows allowing rays of sunlight to pass through. A door at the end appeared to lead to Madam Pomfrey's quarters as that is where is she disappeared to now.

The green curtains were drawn at one bed, on the left. They had been opened just enough so they could see the sleepy boy with messy black hair and tired, emerald green eyes.

Ginny tensed up, frozen like an icicle in winter. Aimee grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and steered her friend towards Harry.

"Hi Harry!" Aimee whispered cheerily.

Harry's eyes moved to meet hers before taking in the visitors. A weary smile spread across his face.

"Hi Aimee! Mamie, Luna... Ginny..."

Ginny blushed as red as her hair and stammered out a shy, "Hi Harry."

Mamie and Luna took the seats on the right of Harry's bed while Aimee ushered Ginny down in the one to Harry's left while she stood behind her. There was a moment of silence so Aimee stood on Ginny's toe.

"Ow!" Ginny yelped.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Um, yeah... just - ow - stubbed my toe," Ginny blushed again.

"Ah, hate it when that happens," Harry said.

Aimee sighed and kicked Ginny's chair.

"Wha - I mean - how are you?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Boneless," he replied. "I don't seem to be able to control this arm of mine." His arm flopped on the bed next to him. "It's completely useless."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you lose all the bones in it," Mamie said.

"Well I, uh, h-hope you get better," Ginny smiled.

Harry smiled back weakly.

Aimee smiled politely at Harry while squeezing Ginny's shoulders as a subtle reminder.

"I, um... have something for you," Ginny said.

"Oh really?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah," was Ginny's response. "Let me just get it."

Ginny turned away from Harry and reached into her bag, glaring up at Aimee in the process.

Aimee smirked again, "So I'm guessing the whole team was in here after the game, Harry?"

"Yup!" Harry laughed. "Fred and George promised to bring me a toilet seat like last year, hopefully Madam Pomfrey doesn't confiscate it!"

Aimee and Mamie laughed, despite having no idea what Harry was on about.

Ginny sat back up and presented a hand made card to Harry. "Here, just wanted to give this to you as a 'get well soon' gift. I thought you might... like it?"

Harry smiled warmly at her, "Thank you, Gin! I love it. How thoughtful of you."

"It's n-nothing," Ginny said nodding happily as Harry put it on his bedside table. "Really. Just get better."

"Well, thank you." Harry yawned.

Mamie and Ginny stood up.

"Anyways we'd best be going. Wouldn't want to deny you a good sleep! You'll need it if you want to regain feeling in your arm." Mamie pulled Luna to her feet.

"Well, get well soon Harry," Aimee smiled, gently guiding Ginny to the door with her.

"Bye," Ginny mumbled.

"Don't forget about the nargles!" Luna cried.

"Luna!" Aimee hissed.

Mamie snickered, "Not now, Luna."

"Bye!" Harry called after them. The girls said their good-byes while Ginny dashed out the door so she could breathe again.

When the doors shut behind them an air of giddiness surrounded them.

"Ah Ginny, well done!" Mamie praised.

"Thanks. Was kicking me numerous times really necessary, Aimee?"

"Completely, totally and absolutely!"

"Well, great job Ginny! Luna, wanna go visit the house elves?" Mamie asked, Luna nodded and the pair raced down the halls.

"I'm going to send a letter to Mum," Ginny said, recovered enough to speak properly. "Coming Aimee?"

"Nah I gotta go to the library. Pick up some books for my potions essay."

"Well see ya."

Aimee walked speedily down the corridor, a pile of books in her arms. She had to get to the common room and get this essay over with. The sooner she started, the sooner she'd get it done…

Aimee hurried down another corridor, round the corner and...

CRASH!

THUMP!

"OW!"

Aimee had collided with another student - a boy, by the sounds of it - and all their books had tumbled to the floor, hitting the boy's foot in the process.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously as they both dropped to their knees to gather up the books.

"Ouch!" Aimee had pricked her finger on one of the pages from the boys transfiguration book.

"Oh sorry about that," a familiar voice said.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologise, it's just a paper cut," Aimee reassured him.

"Are you sure because I can fix that up for you," the voice spoke again.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Aimee's hair fell to the side, revealing her face to the boy.

"Aimee? Aimee Riddle?"

Aimee looked up. Sitting before her in all his glory was none other than George Weasley. "Oh, hi George."

"No, I'm Fred," George protested.

"No, you're George," Aimee said surely. "You can fool your mother but you can't fool me."

George frowned, "How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes are a deeper, darker shade of blue than Fred's" Aimee replied automatically.

George grinned, "Even Hermione hasn't figured that one out! Don't think Fred or I even noticed ourselves!"

"Well, house elves do come in handy," Aimee smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn't know either. Rather observant creatures, they are!"

George laughed with her.

"So... your hand... are you ok?"

"It's a paper cut, not a life threatening wound!"

"All the same I'd prefer if I..."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

George took her hand and pulled out his wand. He murmured an incantation and did the necessary wand movement and the cut closed over, healing in an instant.

"Woah," Aimee stared at her hand smiling then looked up at George in awe. "That was cool. Thanks George."

"Anytime."

The books now gathered, the pair stood up and faced each other. George handed her one of the books in his arms.

"I think this is yours. _Basic Poisons_ by _Henry Jaclers_ , huh?" George said.

"Yeah. 6 foot essay on them for homework. Snape loves torturing his students."

"Tell me about it," George laughed. "Well I... guess I'll see you around then, Aimee."

"See you, George."

Later that night, the twins sat at a table in the corner of the common room, writing an update letter to Voldemort. Ginny sat in an armchair next to them, though at an angle where she couldn't see what they were doing. Not that she would've noticed anyway, for she was deeply immersed in the book, _Year with the Yetis_ by _Gilderoy Lockhart._

"There," said Mamie, sitting back and picking up the letter. "All done. Do you think it's ok?"

"I hope so," sighed Aimee.

"I'll send it off with Merlin, first thing in the morning," Mamie rolled up the piece of parchment and slipped it into her robe pocket.

"No don't, if the same owl keeps returning to the same place, it'll look suspicious. If it gets intercepted or someone follows it then there'll be trouble. Father will kill us."

"Good point, Aimee," Mamie sighed. "I'll use one of the school owls then. And a different one next time."

Aimee nodded.

That's when they caught sight of Colin Creevey, walking towards the common room exit, a bowl of grapes in his hands.

"Colin?" Mamie called. "What're you doing?"

"Going to see Harry," he replied excitedly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Aimee began.

"But he's hurt and I want to help him! He needs visitors!" Colin insisted.

"And he's had an army of visitors today, already," said Mamie, firmly. "Really Colin, he needs to rest."

"After he's seen me and eaten grapes!" Colin called cheerfully behind him as he darted through the portrait hole.

"Ugh, why can't he just wait till morning? Visiting time ended hours ago... Well, I'm off to the kitchens, I need to feed the ravenous lion in me," laughed Mamie.

"Talk later!" Aimee called after her sister as she left through the portrait hole. "So Ginny. How was... Ginny?"

Ginny was no longer seated in the plump armchair next to her. In her place was _Year with the Yeti_ , which lay open, with the cover facing up.

Aimee picked up the book - and another book fell out. The second book, was worn, old, black, no title or blurb in sight...

Aimee gasped as though a thousand bludgers had hit her all at once. The diary.

Aimee pocketed the diary and sprinted out the portrait hole, ignoring the many stares that came her way. She had to find Ginny.

Bounding out of the portrait hole, Aimee tore through the corridors at full speed, dodging ghosts and praying not to run into a member of staff (Mrs Norris included).

Aimee finally reached the first floor, shot down the corridor like a bullet from a gun and took a right into the girls bathroom there, the door with the 'Out Of Order' sign swinging shut behind her.

Panting as she tried to gain back her breath, Aimee felt her heart drop. The sink wasn't in place. The chamber had been opened.

"Who are you? Come to gloat at me and make fun of my glasses?" A high pitched voice sounded.

Aimee looked around her until the ghost of a girl appeared. "Who are you?" Inquired Aimee.

"Me? Moaning Myrtle of course! Miserable Moaning Myrtle!" She wailed.

"Um... ok... eh Myrtle, I can't really stay and chat... I'm looking for someone you see, a girl, her name's Ginny."

"That redhead?" asked Myrtle. "Why she was in here not 5 minutes ago! Seemed to be in a trance the poor thing. I almost felt sorry for her until - until..."

"Until what, Myrtle?" Aimee asked gently.

"Until she let out that beast! The monster in the chamber. The demon that killed me!" Myrtle sobbed then disappeared down a toilet.

Oh no, Aimee thought. That thing's loose in the school...

Mamie was strolling through the corridors. She'd just had a good chat with the houselves and some toast so now she was going on a nighttime walk.

That's when she noticed she wasn't alone. Walking a little ahead of her was Colin Creevey, carrying his bowl of grapes and camera.

"Colin!" She called in a hushed voice. "What are you doing? I thought I told you not to disturb Harry?"

"I won't be disturbing him. Enlightening him with my presence is more like it," Colin chirped back.

"I don't think he'll be enlightened to see anybody tonight Colin. Don't take it personal," Mamie reassured.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Colin said coldly. "I'm going to deliver my grapes." He continued to move down the corridor.

"Col-"

Mamie stopped. She'd heard it again. The voice. The hairs on her neck stood to attention and a shiver was sent down her spine. Her heart ceased to beat as she registered what the voice was saying.

Kill... KILL.

"Colin!" She shouted. She rushed forward, seizing him and pulling him behind a suit of armour. Mamie looked down the way they'd just come again, trying to work out where the voice was.

Unbeknownst to her, Colin slipped away and walked down the corridor and round the corner. He saw movement to his right and spun around snapping a picture.

Snap! Thump!

Mamie turned slowly around and saw that Colin was no longer next to her. She shivered as she felt cold all of a sudden and terror washed over her in a series of waves.

At the end of the corridor there was a foot. Slowly, Mamie moved toward the foot and upon rounding the corner found the body of Colin Creevey. He was frozen, his hands gripping the camera tightly, his face an expression of shock.

The voice had gone now but what it left behind was worse for Mamie. Colin had been petrified.

A rhythmic humming followed by footsteps entered her hearing, Mamie spun and Albus Dumbledore appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Mamie shouted without thinking, she realised almost as quickly that she should have just ran, rather than be caught beside Colin's petrified body. "Sir, I don't know what happened— all-all of a sudden he was- and we were just talking but-I warned him but- I—"

"Calm down Miss. Riddle, just tell me what happened." Behind Dumbledores crescent glasses his eyes were studying everything about Mamie, her green frantic eyes, the faint dimple beside her lip to the brown-black of her hair.

Mamie gulped, took a few calming breaths and opened her mouth…Only to not make a sound. What should see say, she couldn't mention the voice… "I just came back from the kitchens and I was walking down the corridor and I saw Colin Creevey, and he told me earlier he was going to visit Harry in the hospital wing, I called him to tell him not to because-because Harry needs his sleep, see? But he kept going and then suddenly I heard a thump and-and when I went over to him, he…well he's…Please sir, it would be easier to show you."

Dumbledore was already walking in Colin's direction before Mamie could do so much as point. She could tell the moment he saw Colin, as his entire body tensed, and she heard him make a slight "hmm"noise.

"P-Professor?"

He turned to look at her, a cold glint had announced itself in his eyes. His voice was sharp. "Go get Professor McGonagall, for me.''

Minutes later Mamie returned in tow with McGonagall.

The two of them talked in rushed, hushed voices and at one point Dumbledore formed a stretcher and hovered Colin onto it. They started to rush away when Dumbledore seemed to remember Mamie was still there. He turned around, and even Mamie couldn't mistake the sharpness masking his face, "Please go back to your dormitory Miss Riddle and tell no one of what you witnessed."

Mamie stood stunned, had she truly gotten off that easy? And was Colin going to be OK? She stood in the corridor in complete silence for what felt like an hour before she finally recovered and walked to her dormitory, the only noise that could be heard was the rumbling of her now empty stomach.

…

Sorry about the long wait, but here it is!

-RiddleTwins


	9. Chapter 9: Silent Speaking

**DISCLAIMER** : We are not J. (no matter how hard we dream) and do not own all these characters.

 _A/N:_ Well I'm drained from writing, but here ya go. OH and btw remember please to check out our instagram riddletwins to get posts for when we upload a new chapter and for other Harry Potter content.

…

 **Chapter 9**

Silent Speaking

As Mamie made her way up to the Gryffindor tower, a heavy sense of unease settled on her shoulders and rained down her spine in slow shivers. It had taken a while for her brain and body to divulge what it had witnessed. Ginny had attacked Colin. Defenceless Colin who she'd seen struggle to tie his own shoe laces, she had seen him frozen, stiff and his eyes blank. Almost like peering into the eyes of a dead person… and she'd seen that plenty, so she could compare.

Wait.

No.

 _Ginny_ did not attack Colin. The Monster attacked Colin. She needed to be careful with where she placed her blame, she above all people should realise Ginny's unwillingness and unknowing in her part to play in Colin's assailment. Besides she knew that both herself and Aimee held the most fault over anyone in the school. Both of them had known what Lucius had been planning, and both of them still knew but are yet to do anything about it. She let that settle over her like a shadow.

The sound of Mamie's footsteps echoing off the stone steps was a pair to the slow beating of her heart as she tried to even the pattern of her breathing. Mamie knew there was no point in worrying about Colin as she had already known it was bound to happen, really she should be thinking about Dumbledore catching her with his body. But she couldn't bring her self to care. _Oh, let him catch me_ she thought _I deserve it._ And the funny thing was; she meant it.

XXX

When Mamie's feet had finally brought her to the portrait hole, she took a deep breath and was about to say the password when she heard a breathless shout of 'Mamie!' next to her.

Turning speedily around she saw Aimee, hands on her knees and panting.

'Aimee? What're you doing?'

Still gasping for breath Aimee managed to say, 'It's — Ginny! Sh-she's gone!— Not in-dormitory—anymore!'

'I know.'

Aimee looked up suddenly. 'You know? How can you know?' She shot upright, 'did you see her? Is she okay?'

Mamie almost felt bad telling Aimee, in the state she was in, but of course she had to. 'No, not that, I saw Colin though. On his way to visit Harry, remember? Only… as soon as I saw him I heard the voice.' Immediately after she'd said it, Aimee's face sagged and her eyes dimmed to a greyer-green.

'Is he…petrified?' Aimee barely wanted to know the answer.

All Mamie could do was nod. And she did. Aimee stripped her eyes from Mamie's and quietly mumbled the password to an attentive looking fat-lady. Mamie quickly followed her and closed the portrait hole before the fat-lady could ask any questions.

'There's more. Dumbledore saw me beside the body, Colin's body.'

Aimee faced Mamie suddenly pointing her finger. 'Not " _body"_ , "body" makes it sound like he's dead! And he's not, he's petrified. Dumbledore saw you beside _Colin_. Just Colin.'

Mamie blinked, taken aback by herself, 'you're right. He's still Colin, Colin Creevey.'

They had nearly started their ascent up the stairs to their dormitory when Ginny appeared beside them.

It was Aimee who spoke first. 'Ginny? How long have you been here I've been looking for you for ages.'

Ginny shrugged, '10 or so minutes,' she mumbled. 'Look, I need to talk to you both, in the dormitory.' Hurriedly she broke eye contact and walked up the stairs. Mamie and Aimee looked at each other, both of them mirroring the other's shock. They raced up after her.

When they arrived in the dormitory, they entered to see Ginny looking around, simultaneously the twins realised she was making sure Edina and Charlotte were away. Satisfied that they were gone she sat on her bed, and sighed. She looked up and before their very eyes, strong and confident Ginny burst into tears. They were deep and heavy cries that started at the back of her throat and ended in choked sobs.

Aimee promptly strode over to her and threw a comforting arm over her shoulder and squeezed, Mamie followed but kneeled down in front of Ginny.

'Ginny it's okay,' Aimee pat her back reassuringly, 'it's okay, everything's okay, you're okay.'

Ginny sniffed, 'you don't even know why I'm crying.' She sniffed again. And coughed out, 'I don't really think it's okay,' she pressed her head into Aimee's shoulder and the tears continued.

Aimee looked desperately at Mamie, but Mamie wearily shook her head in reply, seeing Ginny like this was devastating.

'Gin, do you want to tell us what's wrong?' Aimee asked.

There was a pause… until Ginny sat up and used her sleeves to wipe away her tears. She sniffed again and looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. 'I'm just confused.' Her voice was shaky. 'Things keep happening that I don't remember and there's…' She paused trying to think of a word, 'jumps, I suppose, in time or periods of time that I don't remember.' She lowered her gaze to the twins. 'I don't know, i'm just confused. I want to know what's happening.'

Aimee was silent, feeling hopelessly helpless for her friend, how could she let her suffer like this, knowing whats happening to her but saying nothing. Finally she said, 'Do you mean it feels like at one point you're in class and the next, you're somewhere else entirely and it's hours later?'

'Yes…But—but sometimes its even a day later, and-and I've got stuff all over me or…' Ginny seemed to realise she didn't want to say much more, her eyes got softer and she stopped sniffing. 'I don't feel like talking about it much anymore, it's just kind of weird I guess. Can we forget about it?'

'But Gin—' Mamie started.

'Please no, I'll talk more maybe later, I…don't want to think about it right now.' Ginny smiled softly and it really did seem like she was tired of talking about it or even thinking about it. She turned around and pulled out her pyjamas from under her pillow. Aimee got up from her bed letting Ginny close her curtains. Aimee and Mamie glanced guiltily at each other, and soundlessly turned to do the same.

XXX

Mamie, Aimee, Ginny and Charlotte woke the next morning to the sound of Edina Shunpike's snoring. They would get frustrated but it was three months into term and they had gotten used to it.

Mamie sat up rubbing her eyes and looked over to Aimee, 'well there goes our alarm clock, best get up.'

Aimee made a slight laughing sound and sat up, grabbing her wand and levitating her toothbrush and paste towards her.

Edina —who'd been woken by Charlotte Wood — stared in wonder. 'still don' get how you do tha' sorta thing.' She yawned and shook her head in reverence of Aimee's magic capabilities.

Aimee smiled, 'practise.'

Charlotte looked up from brushing her hair and watched Edina, 'I think you'll have to define that for her Aimee, the term 'practise' doesn't resonate with Edina's busy timetable of snoring and sleeping in class, so I'm afraid she doesn't understand.'

Edina replied, shocked, 'um…Edina does understand! Edina doesn't care and-' she faced Charlotte, 'she on'y fell asleep once in Charms!'

'This coming from the girl talking in third person,' Mamie cut in.

'Jus' shows my flexible english skills.'

'Was that a big word? Well-done Edina, I'm truly proud.' Mamie said putting a hand on her chest.

'Don't be too proud, it was the word of the day in the Daily Prophet yesterday.' Charlotte chided while fixing her signature hairband in her hair.

'And tha' jus' shows my amazing memory!' Edina replied visibly chuffed with herself.

Aimee noticed Ginny's silence during all this and looked to her bed to see her silently getting ready. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were tinted red, Aimee ignored it not wanting to pry on her friend.

'Gin, you ready to go to the hall?' She asked cautiously and added, 'you too Mamie.'

Mamie hopped to her feet her shoe laces untied but tucked in, her hair was in its usual slightly wavy style that fell down her back. And of course, because it was Mamie her shirt half-tucked, her socks rolled down and her jumper not on: Mamie preferred the lone robe look. She had her wand tucked into her skirt (which was ever-so-slightly rolled up) even though there were pockets for it in the robe but Mamie claimed that keeping it in the skirt gave her speedier access to it.

'I'm ready,' she said striding to the door.

Ginny stood up to follow without saying a word.

The three of them made their way down the steps with Charlotte behind them.

'You know, Mamie.' Charlotte began, 'I don't understand why you roll you your socks down, it looks weird.'

Mamie who looked genuinely confused to why Charlotte cared, shared a knowing glance with Aimee and Ginny. This was so typical Charlotte.

'I don't purposely roll them down…I'm just not bothered pulling them up.' She replied through a very bored voice.

'So laziness, that's why. Shameful.'

'Why do you care, Charlotte?'

'I don't but I'd never walk around like that, it makes you look shorter.' She started to walk ahead of them, her head raised righteously.

Mamie mumbled some chosen curse words under her breath, but proceeded to roll her socks up.

When the trio had made it to the common room, the entire place was intoxicated with chatter, they heard a few words over the senseless muttering: 'Colin,' 'frozen,' 'hospital wing.' Aimee tugged Ginny's arm pulling her quickly out of the zone. She used her other arm to wrench open the portrait hole and as soon as she did…

Two boys jumped out, they had both clearly been on the bad end of a transfiguration spell, Mamie guessed of their own doing. They were both completely covered in fur and had elongated canines and ears. They would have been completely unrecognisable if not for the fact that they were completely identical and had ginger fur.

'AGHHH!' They both yelled at the same time.

Aimee glimpsed at Ginny who looked terrified, especially for such a weak prank.

'Is that Fred and George?' Mamie wondered aloud.

The one on the right—Fred— shook is head saying, 'oh no, no, no, these right here are the identical Slytherin monsters, cower before our mighty wrath!' He held up his arms for dramatic affect.

'Yes, yes, very funny try to frighten your younger sister by dressing up as the beast that attacked Colin Creevey her— _our_ classmate.' Mamie answered her eyebrow arched irritably.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever Riddle, you're too soft.' He nudged George with his elbow and laughing the two of them sidled past Mamie into the portrait hole.

'You okay Ginny?' Aimee asked.

'Yeah why wouldn't I be? It was a harmless joke…didn't hurt anybody.'

'True, but it was in bad taste.' Aimee shrugged.

'So? Only a bad joke then. Let it rest.' Ginny quickened her pace and the twins had to speed-walk to catch up.

XXX

Once they'd made it to the Great Hall, Aimee, Mamie and Ginny sat themselves down on seats next to each other, hurriedly filling their plates. Mamie ushered Luna over from across the hall. Luna's head popped up reminding Mamie suddenly of a meerkat and began sprinting through the hall, again reminding her of a meerkat.

Luna jumped on the chair next to Mamie and sat perched on her feet facing Mamie, she shoved an earring in Mamie's face. It had what appeared to be a radish attached to it.

'Look at mine!' She shouted, obviously in awe at herself. Aimee and Ginny turned to watch her.

'Your earring? Yes it's…stunning?' Mamie tried.

'No, of course it's an earring, but it's my protection!' Luna shouted again, she paused to see Mamie's excitement.

'Your… protection, how?'

Luna sighed, finally exasperated. 'My protection, everyone is making something to protect themselves from Slytherin's monster since they found out about Colin! Duh!'

'That's stupid Luna, earrings can't protect you from a monster.'

Luna only raised her eyebrows and sat down properly, 'you just wait.'

Mamie only laughed and picked up her fork diving into her mashed potatoes, Luna did the same, completely forgetting the breakfast she'd abandoned at the Ravenclaw table.

A few minutes later Percy Weasley, Ginny's obnoxious older brother appeared in the seat in front of Aimee and Ginny. He folded his arms across the table and furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look serious. Mamie rolled her eyes in exasperation, Aimee discreetly did the same.

'Now Ginny,' he began, 'I've just spoken to Fred and George about their little prank they thought to play on you.' At this point even Ginny rolled her eyes and fixed her stare back on her food. Luna on the other hand had fallen for Percy's masquerade and was listening and watching intently.

'I've asked them to quit their little charade or I'll write to mother telling her you are having nightmares. You'll be glad to hear they agreed, although not without some protest I might add…' Percy kept his eyes on Ginny perhaps waiting for some sort of thank you. But Ginny only looked embarrassed.

'I'm not having nightmares Percy, and their prank was harmless!' Ginny whisper-shouted at him, keeping her head down. Percy only inclined his head at the four of them and stood up to leave.

Looking to her left Aimee noticed McGonagall making her way through the Gryffindor table with a hovering clipboard and quill beside her. She was going through each pupil asking them a question.

'What's McGonagall doing?' She asked.

Ginny followed her gaze, 'she's asking who's staying over for the holidays, she does it every year. Mum was annoyed when Ron didn't come home last year but this year she's gone off to visit Bill in Egypt so all of us have to stay.' Ginny looked extremely sad at this point, Aimee could guess why.

Aimee met Mamie's eyes smiling, 'well there's no chance we're going home.'

Mamie's grin spread across her face further but wilted slightly when she said, 'Draco's staying too though so it's not all great.'

'Ah well, better than Lucius, any day.'

Mamie nodded in agreement.

Later that day when the twins and Ginny were sitting in the common room catching up on home-work Luna stormed in, (Mamie had recently told her the password.)

'Mamie! I was following one of the house elves — you know trying to figure out where they go! And I got so close but—'

'Wait - wait - wait!' A voice interrupted and Mamie looked over to see Fred Weasley leaning over the back of the couch—the better to face them, his usual grin already on his face. 'Are you telling me you two are trying to figure out where the house elves stay and didn't think to ask us?' He gestured to himself and George. 'I'm truly hurt.'

Mamie paused, 'alright then, where are they?'

And of course Fred grinned further, 'I'll tell you…for a price.'

'And what price would that be…?'

'Play a game of chess with me.'

'That's it? Play chess?' Mamie asked unable to believe it would be that easy.

'That's it, you willing?' Fred asked putting on his best gentle man voice.

Mamie peered at Luna who was practically on her knees. 'You bet your ass, I'm in Weasley.'

He smiled and turned quickly suddenly facing the chess table, Mamie got up and sat opposite him.

'Now Riddle, I'm going to assume you haven't played a proper game of chess in…' he pretended to scratch a phantom beard, 'let's just say forever, you see I'm the best there is and you're going down.'

'Let's just wait and see, shall we? You can go first.' Mamie offered. Fred raised his eyebrows in a salute and picked up one of the white pieces. And so the game began.

An hour later after a lot of screaming and shouting for both sides George proudly hit Fred's shoulder as Fred cried, 'checkmate!'

Mamie slumped back in her chair, defeated but none-the-less an unconscious smile spread across her face and an identical one appeared on Fred's.

'Still want to know where those elves stay?' Fred asked smirking.

Mamie who had almost forgotten that's what they were battling for said, 'very much, now tell me Weasley.'

Fred smirked slyly, 'in the kitchens.'

Mamie blinked, slowly, 'and where are the kitchens?'

'Play again to find out.'

Mamie reached over and hit him playfully on the shoulder, he started laughing to himself. 'No way you sneak, tell me where they are! That's the deal!'

'Actually that wasn't the deal, but out of courteousness, and because I feel bad for how sourly you lost, I'll tell you.' He indicated for her to lean in with his index finger. Once she had he whispered quietly in her ear, 'below the Great Hall behind a painting of fruit, and you have to tickle the pear.'

She leaned back suspicious, 'tickle the pear?'

He shrugged, 'That's what I said. You'll get it.'

Mamie stood up, 'you're many things Weasley, and a man of your word is one of those things, course there are other things but, we daren't say them aloud.'

'I assume one of them is perfect?'

'Not very likely.'

XXX

A week later, in the third week of December there was a commotion in the Gryffindor common room. Students were piling in one corner reading the notice board excitedly. Mamie, Aimee and Ginny shuffled their way impatiently through the crowd, and when they finally made it to the front a smile stuck itself to their face instantaneously.

Mamie grabbed Aimee's shoulders shaking her. 'A duelling club! Yay, yay, yay!' She let go and all three of them squeezed through the horde and when they'd escaped they fell down on a sofa their eyes squinting in excitement.

'And the first meeting is tonight!' Ginny countered matching Mamie's previous enthusiasm. 'At 8 o'clock! That's in like 2 hours!'

That evening just before 8 all of Gryffindor hurried out to the Great Hall.

Ginny faced Aimee a keen smile still split on her face. 'Who do you think will be taking the club?' She asked.

'No clue, but I'm hoping it's Flitwick or McGonagall!' Aimee answered.

Mamie shared a look with the other two, 'as long as Snape stays out of it I'm fine.'

When they entered the hall it was a flurry of nerves and beaming students Aimee, Mamie and Ginny were stuck at the back of the hall but it did nothing to ease the thumping of their hearts. The hall grew quiet and they could hear slow footsteps cross the stage.

Mamie nudged Ginny, 'who is it? Can you see?'

Ginny was jumping on the balls of her feet, she stopped and let out a groan she opened her mouth to reply when Gilderoy Lockhart's voice announced itself in the hall.

'Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!'

Ginny groaned further, 'Snape's with him.'

Lockhart continued, 'Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details see my published works.' Through the thickness of the crowd Aimee could see he flashed a smile, showing off his brilliantly white teeth.

'Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape, he tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a demonstration before we begin.' Lockhart stood forward and laughed at himself, 'Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!'

'Well, that really makes this better, doesn't it?' Mamie whispered sarcastically.

Looking at Snape's face Mamie wondered if it was really safe for Lockhart to duel him. But she decided she didn't care.

Lockhart turned to face Snape and the pair bowed (Snape more or less) They raised their wands in front of them and Lockhart continued his narration. 'As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast out first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course. One — two — three —'

Both of them raised their wands in the air and struck down like a whip. Snape cried: ' _Expelliarmus_!' The flash of red sparks flew from his wand hitting Lockhart right in his chest. He was blasted off his feet and flew backwards off the stage, he hit into the wall and slid down landing in a heap against the wall. Mamie, Aimee and Ginny winced.

A group of Slytherins started to cheer and murmurs could be heard through the crowd asking if Lockhart would be okay.

Lockhart stood shakily to his feet, brushing dust off his plum coloured robes. 'Well, there you have it!' He said wobbling his way up the platform. He didn't even have the dignity to look embarrassed. 'That was a disarming charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — Ah thank you, Miss brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…'

Snape peered at Lockhart through glaring eyebrows, he looked vicious.

'Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me…' Lockhart continued through the throng of people in Mamie, Aimee, Ginny and Luna (who'd previously met up with them)'s direction. Once he'd made it to them he paired Luna against Aimee, and Ginny against Mamie.

Mamie looked at Ginny, she rolled her wrists, plastering a cocky grin on her face and shrugged up her sleeves. Ginny did the same with an equally smug expression. Luna faced Aimee with a surprisingly fierce guise, she stood in an awkward stance but looked confident all the same. Aimee's stance was perfect apart from the slight foot position she'd tweaked to fit her own fighting technique.

'Face your partners!' called Lockhart, 'and bow.'

Luna bowed so low her nose brushed against her shoes and she held herself in the position for a few seconds too long. Aimee inclined her head in an abrasive manner, but a smile was styling her face anyway. Mamie did a dramatic bow letting her arms angle them selves like a bird behind her. One she stood upright her haughty grin had still not left her face. Ginny stood perfectly still watching Mamie bow as though she was her subject.

'Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent—'

Mamie muttered, 'no chance.'

' _only_ to disarm them — we don't want any accidents. One…two…three…'

Mamie flicked her wand in a semi-circle and shouted, ' _Locomotor Mortis_!' Ginny's spell was cast only a few seconds after Mamie's but because Mamie had duelled before she quickly shouted ' _protego_!' In result of Mamie's curse Ginny's legs struck together as though magnets and she fell flat on the floor. Mamie burst out laughing while Ginny taking advantage of her being distracted lifted her wand and shouted, ' _expelliarmus_!' Mamie's wand flew from her grip but still she doubled over laughing.

Meanwhile Aimee had cried the jelly fingers curse at Luna and her wand wilted from her now sponge-like hands. Aimee snickered and ran over to her. Luna seemed transfixed by the state of her fingers and was folding them in any pattern possible.

'Aimee!' She whispered in shock, 'your spell must not have worked.' She held up her hand, 'the dinky winkles have got me! Look what they've done! I'll have to write to dad immediately!' Then she burst into a fit of laughter, and as an explanation she shook her limp hand in front of Aimee's face, 'Ha! Get it! Because I can't write to dad!' At this point it seemed to dawn on her that her hand was quite an important part of her body and needed to be fixed.

Aimee decided to ignore Luna's comment on "dinky winkles"and replied. 'it's OK Luna, the jinx wears off, your hand will be back to normal in a few minutes.'

'Dear, dear,' they heard Lockhart crone, 'Up you get, Macmillan…careful there. Miss Fawcett…pinch it hard it'll stop bleeding in a second, I think I 'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells,' said Lockhart, he glanced at Snape but quickly averted his gaze. 'Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchey, how about you?'

'A bad idea, Professor Lockhart,' Snape cut in. 'Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchey up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?'

Mamie and Aimee exchanged a look: this was going to be interesting.

'Excellent idea!' Lockhart said clapping his hands together, he gestured both of them to the middle of the hall. Lockhart spoke some words to Harry and jerked his wand a bit which resulted in it dropping. Snape muttered something in Draco's ear and a wry smile worked it's way over his face.

'Three — two — one— go!' Lockhart demanded.

Malfoy bellowed, ' _serpensortia_!' a long black snake shot out of his wand and landed on the floor in front of Harry, screams ran through the crowd and Snape stood forward to vanish the snake but was pushed aside by an eager Lockhart who raised his wand and pointed it at the snake which consequently was raised into the air and landed unharmed with a thud.

Enraged, the snake advanced upon a student near the front who they couldn't make out. The snake raised itself and bared its fangs, poised to strike. And that's when Harry—stupidly in Mamie's opinion— shouted 'Leave him!' But miraculously the snake started to back off, closing its mouth and sliding away.

Mamie looked at Aimee who was already staring at her (having already realised) 'did harry just speak _parseltongue_?' The shocked look on Aimee and Mamie's faces were a pair to everyone in the crowd, minus Harry, who seemed completely unaware of what he'd just done.

The student the snake had been approaching yelled, 'What do you think you're playing at?' and he stormed off revealing himself to the twins as Justin Finch-Fletchey. A commotion started on stage as Snape vanished the snake and Harry was tugged off stage by Ron Weasley. Ominous whisperings and murmurs were racing through the hall, the four girls amongst them.

Aimee turned to face Mamie and whispered so Ginny (who was talking to Luna) couldn't hear, 'what did he say?'

'He just told the snake to back off.' Mamie replied, her eyes flashing crazily as realisation manifested over her. 'Do you think when Voldemort tried to kill Harry…he _gave_ him some of his powers…?'

'Exactly what I think.'

'Should we write to father, to warn him?' Mamie asked cautiously, as she wasn't sure she really wanted Voldemort to know.

Aimee paused for a moment biting her lip. 'I don't really…want to tell him.'

'Me neither,' she smiled but it faded, 'although if we don't tell him, Draco will surely write to Lucius who _will_ tell him. And then Voldemort will punish us. So he'll find out either way.'

Aimee squinted and looked again at Mamie, 'worth the risk?'

'Worth it,' they shook hands, but were unable to hide their shakiness from each other. The prospect of Voldemort punishing them was enough to make them lie sleepless.

XXX

That night Mamie, Aimee and Ginny made their way to the dormitory in silence. They climbed into their beds and rolled over to sleep. Despite Aimee and Mamie's previous anxiety they both managed to sleep fine. That was until the pattering of snow against the window roused Aimee from a dream she'd been having of a snake. She lay in silence hoping the constance of the snow would eventually let her drift off, but a single sniff interrupted the pattern. She shifted in her bed to see Ginny sitting up and shivering, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aimee moved to her feet and at her sudden change Ginny looked over. She said nothing as she let Aimee sit beside her.

'Gin? Did you have a nightmare?'

Ginny nodded. She opened her mouth, 'I think somethings going to happen Aimee, there's like an…itch in the back of my head. And it always happens before…'

Aimee felt bad prying but she thought her friend would rather get it out. 'before what?'

Ginny took a while to reply, 'before I forget things, before… before the attacks.' At this she turned shyly to face Aimee, 'Aimee if I tell you something will you promise not to hate me?'

'I promise, cross my heart.'Aimee lifted her fingers and traced a cross over her heart in an attempt to get her sincerity across. Ginny looked doubtful.

'Remember I told you that I don't remember how I got places and why there's…stuff all over me?' Aimee nodded gently. 'Well, every time that happens, it's when one of the attacks happen.' Ginny's voice broke and she shoved her head in her hands and balanced her elbows on her knees. 'Aimee, I think I'm doing it, I think it's me.' Ginny sobbed loudly, but not loud enough to wake anyone in the dorm. Then Ginny spoke so quietly that Aimee almost didn't hear her, 'Mrs Norris…Colin…'

'You're not doing it Ginny. If your body is doing it, and you're not aware, it's not you. And Ginny it won't last forever, this…it will end. And I promise it's not you. Not. You.' If Ginny thought it sounded like Aimee knew more than she let on she didn't say anything.

Ginny made a sound that resembled, 'okay,' she rolled over to sleep again. Taking that as her cue to leave Aimee got up and collapsed into her bed. Sleep didn't find her that night, instead she listened to the snow becoming a blizzard until Edina's snoring once again woke her sister.

XXX

The next morning when Mamie woke she saw that her sister had already gotten dressed, her hair was tied up and her tie hung loosely and undone around her neck, she usually tied it right before class. Aimee appeared to have dark eye bags so deep they even ventured above her eyes.

'Did you sleep at all last night, Aimee?'

Aimee shook her head, 'storm kept me up.'

And she was right, there was a curtain of snow sitting on their window sill just waiting to fall off.

When Mamie and Aimee made their way to the Charms classroom Flitwick was already there writing wand theory on the board, perched atop his usual pile of books. It was half-way through class before Aimee noticed anything was wrong. She was used to seeing Colin's seat empty by now but only Colin's. It seemed she'd forgotten Ginny shared a table with Colin Creevey, and now there were two vacant seats. She was about to open her mouth to say something to Mamie when a loud shout thundered down the corridor outside the classroom.

'ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATAAAACK!'

It sounded like Peeves.

Professor Flitwick bounced of his book-stool and ran to the door, every student in the classroom following in tow.

Aimee and Mamie need not bother hiding their horror as the thick aroma of terrified students mixed in partnership with theirs. Within seconds their entire class had made it to the scene, there were multiple other teachers and students standing witness. And what their eyes beheld was a tremendous sight.

Nearly-Headless Nick was aloft in the air lying horizontal, his usually transparent glow had been replaced with a black smoky substance letting off a burning stench. And on the floor beside him the student who'd been threatened by the snake earlier lay rigid and cold, a look of shock printed on his face—Justin Finch-Fletchey. Right in the centre of the scene wasn't Ginny Weasley but Harry Potter.

Another class came rushing beside them Professor McGonagall at the front, she raised her wand which let off a large bang, restoring silence in the corridor. 'Everyone back to your classes, safely and together! No one should separate from their group!'

Professor Flitwick appointed a Ravenclaw in their class to lead them back to the classroom claiming that he himself had to stay to support the teachers. Neither Aimee nor Mamie dared disobey. In confused silence they trailed back to class.

'Another student…' Aimee said weakly once they were back in the classroom.

'And did you see what it can do to even a ghost?' Mamie replied matching Aimee's brittle tone.

'Ginny said something last night. Like she knew this was going to happen. She can feel it.'

Mamie thought in silence, this had gone on too long, two students already and it wasn't even half-way through the year.

Aimee stared at her palms attempting to read the lines, she whispered in a quiet voice, 'poor Ginny…'

…

Thank you for reading and if you like our fanfic please leave a review and check out our instagramm riddletwins


	10. Chapter 10: Decent Deceit

**DISCLAIMER** : We are not JK Rowling (no matter how hard we dream) and do not own all these characters.

 _A/N:_ Hey guys! It's 3am and I just finished writing this. I'm going away for the weekend so I just spent three hours writing all this to get it done before I go and bloody hell! It was hard! Anyways, enjoy!

…

 **Chapter 10**

Decent Deceit

Aimee and Mamie sat side by side in the Charms classroom anxiously awaiting the end of class. Aimee was subconsciously biting her lip while looking at the clock every few seconds. Mamie drummed her fingers on the desk, suggesting boredom but really she was concerned. The number of petrifications was increasing at a rapid pace.

The door opened and a distressed Professor Flitwick entered.

The class was silent as he took his seat on a pile of books behind his desk. He glanced grimly at his students.

"Well, I don't think any of us are up for performing magic right now. I would like you to read pages 23-26 on the control of light. There is to be no talking," Flitwick instructed and the class turned to the correct pages.

Aimee pretended to read, but in fact, she hadn't even opened her book. Slowly, she raised her hand, getting Flitwick's attention.

"Sir, I don't feel well," she spoke.

Flitwick nodded in understanding. "You may go to the Hospital Wing. You are excused from class."

"Thank you, Professor," Aimee stood up flinging her book in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Ginny, she mouthed at her sister, who nodded and looked back at her book.

Aimee kept up her sick act, moving like a snail to the door, feigning a lack of energy. But as soon as the classroom door shut behind her she was running.

And she kept running, running and running and running, until she reached the girls bathroom on the first floor. She barged in, expecting to find her friend — but Ginny was no where in sight. Nor Myrtle, for a change. But someone else was.

A gasp, and the sound of someone locking a cubicle door in a hurry echoed through the bathroom.

Aimee spun around until she spotted the locked door. "Who's there?" called Aimee.

"Aimee?" a familiar voice responded and the cubicle door unlocked and opened a fraction.

"Hermione?" Aimee said, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question," Hermione said opening the door a little more, but not too much. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?"

The bushy-haired girl shook her head. "Nope, Herbology got cancelled due to the weather."

"Hm… Well I'm looking for Ginny," said Aimee. "Have you seen her?"

"I think I caught a glimpse of her a short while ago. Walking up the stairs to the dormitory? I recognised her shoes."

"How long ago was this?"

Hermione shrugged, "10 minutes ago? I've only been here a few minutes."

Aimee eyed the older girl suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Using the bathroom," Hermione muttered unconvincingly as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"An out of order one?" Aimee raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you. And what's that funny smell then? What's that on the floor over there."

Aimee pointed to the book that lay open on the floor.

"That's ah..." Hermione started to bend down to pick it up but Aimee got there first.

"Accio," Aimee said and the book flew into her hand. "Most Potente Potions, huh? And what were you looking at?" Aimee's eyes widened as she looked up at Hermione again. "Polyjuice Potion? What in the wizarding world do you need that for?"

"Oh I'm just curious as to how it works," Hermione said nervously looking down at her shoes. "It's quite interesting you know."

"I suppose it is," Aimee said, throwing the book back to Hermione who caught it in relief. "Well, I really need to go find Ginny. I'd best be going," Aimee started to make her way to the exit.

"Why are you out of class though?" Hermione frowned. "Surely you can't need to speak to her that badly."

"Unfortunately, I do," Aimee sighed. "Besides, I can't concentrate in class anyway after earlier's events."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Justin Finch Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified. When we arrived at the scene, Harry was found next to them."

"Harry? Nick petrified? Oh my," fear settled in Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah…" Aimee sighed. "Well I'll see you later."

Aimee left the bathroom, not wanting to continue on with that conversation any longer. She always felt like Hermione could see right through her. Right into the depths of her very soul... kind of like Dumbledore. Aimee shivered. She couldn't be thinking of this now... she had to get to the dormitory!

XXX

Taking a deep breath, Aimee opened the door to the dormitory and entered, shutting it gently behind her.

The quivering form of Ginny Weasley lay on her four poster bed. Feather and blood covered Ginny, sticking to her robes and her hair.

As Aimee approached the bed, she noticed that Ginny was sleeping. Sleeping, covered in blood with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The scene broke Aimee's heart. Gently, she tapped Ginny then shook her awake. Aimee sat down on the bed as her friend stirred.

Ginny's eyes opened wearily and she blinked from exhaustion. Spotting Aimee she smiled slightly. The bell rang and Ginny sat up straight as panic plagued her.

"Oh no! We have to hurry, Aimee, or we'll be late for Charms!" Ginny yelped, grabbing her wand off the bedside table.

That's when she realised that Aimee wasn't moving. Her motionless friend stared at the wall behind Ginny and while her face remained mostly expressionless, Ginny saw her blink back a tear. What was going on?

"Aimee?" Ginny asked.

"Charms is already over, Ginny," choked Aimee. "That was the bell signalling the end of Charms — not the start. You missed it."

"Oh stop messing around, Aimee! Come on, we've got to get to class!" Enthused Ginny.

Aimee sighed and held up her watch for Ginny to read. Shock coursed through the redhead's body.

"12?" Ginny said. "But last I checked it was 10!"

Still staring at the wall, Aimee lifted the mirror off Ginny's bedside and gave it to her friend.

Ginny felt all the warmth leave her body. She was covered in feathers... her eyes were red as though she'd been crying... and there was... there was... blood...

"What happened?" Ginny cried.

"I don't suppose you could tell me that, could you?" Aimee looked at Ginny sadly. "I don't think you can fill in any gaps for me... but perhaps I can for you." Aimee breathed deeply before meeting Ginny's eyes. "I don't know about the blood and the feathers but... Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick have been petrified."

Ginny stared at her blood-soaked-hands, her mouth agape. "I've done this, haven't I?"

"There's no way to know for sure but... if you can't remember the events of the last hour... it's possible, yes," Aimee said hesitantly.

Aimee looked away again. She couldn't bear to see the pain on Ginny's face.

Ginny was in shock as the confusion overwhelmed her. What was happening to her? Why did she forget everything? Why would she hurt those people?

"Who found them?" Ginny asked.

"Peeves, I guess," shrugged Aimee. "But... Harry, was found at the scene. Just standing there. Doing nothing. He's been sent to Professor Dumbledore."

"No! Not Harry, it wasn't his fault, it was me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Perhaps But Dumbledore doesn't know that," said Aimee. Aimee sighed, looked down at the floor then back at Ginny again to whom she gave a weak smile. "He'll be fine, Ginny. It wasn't him. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

XXX

The next few days passed without incident, save for the stampede of students running to McGonagall to tell her they would not be staying at Hogwarts over the winter.

Unfortunately, Harry Potter didn't seem to find the last few days as uneventful as everyone else. While he received no punishment for his alleged 'crime', everyone still seemed to believe he was the heir of Slytherin. People would whisper about him in the corridors when they saw him, avoiding him whenever possible and casting wary glances at him at all times

The petrifications of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had everyone on edge. Two people petrified at once? A lot of concern was expressed over Nick. He was a ghost after all and even he could be petrified by the monster in the chamber.

Fred and George found it downright hilarious that everyone believed Harry Potter, a Gryffindor and hero who had defeated Voldemort twice already, was being accused of being the heir of Slytherin.

They would march Harry down the corridors shouting, "Make way for the heir of Slytherin! Slytherin's heir coming through! Make way! Make way!"

Though Harry didn't mind, neither Mamie nor Ginny found this amusing. While it was supposed to cheer people up and mock the public belief that Harry was controlling Slytherin's monster, the joking bother Ginny massively.

"Stop!" She would wail. "Please, he hasn't done anything!"

"We never said he has, sis!" George objected.

"Yeah, we're only messing around, Gin-Gin!" Fred explained.

"Well, your 'messing around' is hurting Ginny so leave her alone," tutted Mamie.

"Is not!" Fred said.

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Is too!

"Please let us continue with the joke," Fred gave her puppy eyes.

Mamie rolled her own, "No, you're hurting Ginny. Have you no heart? Your sister is upset and you want to play cruel pranks on her? Leave her alone!"

Fred pouted, "You're too bossy, Mamie."

XXX

The holidays came and the number of students dancing around the castle diminished. Hardly anyone remained.

Out of the Gryffindors, only the Weasleys, the Riddles, Harry and Hermione would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas.

"Don't blame 'em," Hagrid commented as the twins, Ginny and Luna visited him one evening. "Who would willingly stay in the castle is beyond me. Yer out of yer minds staying 'ere with a monster on the loose."

"We're not staying with Lucius over Christmas. It's much worse than living in a castle with a monster," Mamie shuddered.

"If yeh say so," grunted Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" said Aimee. "What's wrapped in that cloth over there? There's an awful smell coming from it."

"Me roosters," Hagrid said sadly. "I'm gonna bury 'em. I wish I could find whoever murdered 'em and deal with 'em me-self."

Ginny froze up and Aimee kicked herself for saying anything. Luna gave Ginny a reassuring smile, though she wasn't quite sure what was up and Mamie forced a consoling smile at Hagrid.

It was hard to smile when you knew the truth.

XXX

Christmas Day came bright and early, the snow gleaming on the hilly terrain outside casting a white light through the windows.

Aimee, Mamie and Ginny were woken by an alarm clock. But it wasn't the snoring of Edina Shunkpike, it seemed they had been gifted a new alarm clock for Christmas.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" Sang a merry Luna Lovegood tossing presents around the room while the fairies she brought with her sang 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' at the top of their lungs.

"What the bloody hell...?" Ginny sat up confused as her pillow burst into a million feathers as the fairies had an all out pillow war.

She looked across the room to see Aimee and Mamie also looking very confused and clad in white feathers.

"How..." Mamie frowned, looking around until... "You!" Mamie cried pointing at Luna. "Luna what have you done? Why are you here with a choir of pillow destroying fairies?"

Luna giggled, "I'm present delivering. Don't you see?" She grabbed a Santa hat and stood on a bed, hand on her hips with her large red Christmas jumper. "I'm Santa Clause!"

"Well what a way to wake up," muttered Aimee. Then her eyes widened. "Holy cricket! It's Christmas!"

"Presents!" Exclaimed Ginny, clapping her hands!

"I brought mine over here," cheered Luna happily, pulling a sack of presents out of nowhere.

"What are we waiting for?" Squealed an excited Mamie. "Let's open our presents!"

And with that, the girls dug in. The room was rapidly filled with wrapping paper as the girls tore open their presents.

Mamie received rock cakes from Hagrid, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans from Ginny, a funny looking necklace from Luna ("You're protection!" Exclaimed Luna. "It also prevents wrackspurts from attacking too!"), Hogwarts: A History from Aimee and a fancy dress from Lucius and Narcissa.

Aimee's presents were fairly similar: hard, rock-like cookies from Hagrid, a large supply of chocolate frogs from Ginny, a weird bracelet from Luna ("We all need protection!" Luna sang), a set of wizard chess from Mamie and again, a fancy dress from Lucius and Narcissa ("They must think there's a Hogwarts Christmas party or something," Mamie commented, tossing her dress to the side).

"Thanks for the broom-polishing kit, Aimee!" Ginny grinned. "And uh, this ring is really... cool Luna, thank you."

"Anytime!" Luna smiled, energetically opening a tin of Cauldron Cakes.

After an hour or so of sorting through their presents the girls dressed, washed the feathers out of their hair and paraded down to the common room.

Fred and George were lounging in front of the fire and shared wide grins when the girls came and sat down too.

"Hey, I think this is yours," Fred smiled at Mamie, throwing a lumpy package which she caught.

"And this seems to be for you," George passed an equally lumpy present to Aimee.

"Who are these be from?" Mamie asked.

"Judging by the lumpiness of them, they're from mum, who probably knows about you from Ginny," Fred elaborated.

Ginny confirmed this with her blush.

"Well, they certainly have our names on them," Aimee agreed. She started to open the present but cut herself on the wrapping paper — again. What was it with her and paper cuts?

No sooner had the cut appeared on her hand than it was gone again, healing quickly. Aimee looked up and spotted George putting his wand away.

"Thanks George," Aimee smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks - er - no problem, Aimee," George blushed profusely.

Both girls opened up the presents - revealing woolly, hand-knitted jumpers. Aimee's was blue with a purple A on it and Mamie's was red with a green M on it.

"Yeah, you got jumpers like everyone else, congratulations, you have been accepted into the Weasley family," George rolled his eyes at his mother's tradition.

"Oh joy," Aimee rolled her eyes in response but couldn't prevent a smile from stretching across her face at the prospect of joining the Weasley family.

Fred grinned at Mamie, "Guess you'll have to marry me now to join the family!"

"Nah," Mamie said, pulling on her jumper. "You'll be my brother-in-law unfortunately."

"Why?" Huffed Fred, crossing his arms. "Who'll you marry?"

"Ickle Ronniekins," smirked Mamie. "Ooh what a strapping young lad my Ronald is!"

This did not sit well with Fred.

XXX

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

Luna and Patricia had come over to the Gryffindor table and were laughing at the jokes with everyone else, Luna at more ease than Patricia.

"Sorry Pat," Aimee said as they started on the main course. "I forgot to get you a present."

"So did I," laughed Patricia. "Not that I would've been able to; I'm broke as they get. Suppose I should get you your present right now."

Patricia pulled out her wand and lazily transfigured Aimee's goblet into a frog.

Aimee laughed and with just as much comfort transfigured Patricia's goblet into a lizard.

They both giggled, remembering their first meeting back in September before changing the reptiles back into goblets.

As they finished their dessert, Hermione ushered Ron and Harry towards the door.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," they heard Hermione say.

"Wonder what that's about," Ginny said.

"I think I might know," Aimee said. Making sure Percy, Fred and George were distracted she lowered her voice. "Last week I caught Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was making Polyjuice Potion."

"Polyjuice Potion?" Mamie gasped, alarmed. "What in the hell does she need that for?"

"Don't know," Aimee shrugged.

"They're changing into crumple horned snorcacks of course," Luna said. "It's good to study up close."

"Draco's been sulking lately because Potter - sorry, Harry - is being accused of being the heir of Slytherin," Patricia said. "The other day I overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. Ron said something about Draco dying to say that he was the heir and he told Harry that he was getting all the credit for Draco's dirty work. Hermione then said that the Potion was nearly ready and they'll get the truth out of him soon."

"Maybe Malfoy is the heir then," Luna said, a little more seriously now.

Aimee and Mamie exchanged a look. Ginny had gone silent.

"I don't think it's Draco," Mamie sighed. "Or Harry. But it's a good observation, Patricia."

"Why thank you," the Slytherin girl grinned.

After hours of partying in the common room everyone finally went up to bed. Aimee and Mamie, drifted off into a restful sleep, their speculations about Harry Potter and the Polyjuice Potion forgotten, for now.

… Thank you for reading and if you like our fanfic please leave a review and check out our instagramm riddletwins


	11. Chapter 11: Ephemeral Elation

**DISCLAIMER** : We are not JK Rowling (no matter how hard we dream) and do not own all these characters.

 _A/N:_ This is quite a short chapter, hope you like it anyway! Remember to check out our instagram riddletwins !

…

 **Chapter 11**

Ephemeral Elation

A few weeks after Christmas the rest of the school returned from their holidays and the twins', and the Weasley's reign over the Gryffindor Common Room came to a timely end. As the new term began and students needed to find ways to re-occupy their bored brains rumours began to fly around the school of Hermione Granger's sudden disappearance after Christmas.

The worst one being that she'd been petrified by Slytherin's monster, Harry and Ron were quick to end this but their word spread slower than that of everyone else. Hermione had become the talk of the school and pupils were even feigning illness to visit the Hospital wing and see her for themselves. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey had taken precautions and had made use of her curtain once more, shielding Hermione from the school's prying eyes.

Mamie and Aimee were just as clueless as everyone else it seemed, although they suspected it had something to do with the what they had over heard about the Polyjuice Potion.

The two of them were sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire place busying themselves with a transfiguration essay. Mamie sat on her knees hunched over the long roll of parchment, she was still wearing her Weasley jumper even now weeks after Christmas. She had it over her shirt and tie and woolly socks covered her feet.

Aimee was the same only her jumper was under her pillow in the dormitory, she was currently using it as a pyjama jumper. Ginny sat opposite them leaning against a couch looking deep in thought, she had a scheming face.

George Weasley looked up from the couch Ginny was leaning against, 'you know you don't have to wear those ugly sweaters after Christmas?' He said, his eyebrows narrowing.

'And do _you_ know you don't have to wear those ugly masks after Hallowe'en?' Mamie retorted not looking up from her work.

Next, came Fred's affronted voice, 'Oi! We have the same face!'

'I know, and it's very disturbing. I thought youse were wearing them as some sort of act.' Mamie said looking up from her essay, finally.

'Oh, har-har,' Fred replied, but it seemed he didn't have anything else to say as he went back to his conversation with George.

'You know,' Aimee started looking up from her parchment, 'it would be much easier to write this essay on transfiguring a teacup if we could actually do it.' She lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes none too gently.

The girls usually excelled in everything at school but it seemed living with experienced wizards and being taught by them only brought you so far, as they had both started finding school much harder…especially in the transfiguration department.

'Agreed.' Mamie sighed, twisting her hair in a frustrated knot with her fingers.

Aimee looked to Ginny, 'have you done it already, Gin?'

Ginny's eyes shot up startled at hearing her name, 'what?—oh, yeah, sounds great. Listen, do you guys mind if I pop out for a bit?'

Aimee eyed her suspiciously, 'yeah sure, go ahead.'

As Ginny got to her feet the twins noticed her shove a black book they hadn't noticed she'd been holding before into her bag, before shouldering it. They paid no mind to the book as their brains were too foggy from the transfiguration theory, and waved silent good-byes to her.

The twins looked at each other with matching exhausted eyes, and the same thought came to their mind, "let's bullshit the hell out of this essay."

Ginny returned 10 or so minutes later smiling, the bottom of her robe soaked in water, when they asked her why she said she'd been to the bathroom.

XXX

At the beginning of February rumours about Hermione all but ended when she returned healthily from the Hospital Wing, glowing, and Ginny's mood had steadily started to improve, much to Aimee and Mamie's shock.

As the days continued to drone by Peeves, (un-entertained from the lack of petrifications in the school) could be heard singing in the crowded corridors 'Oh, Potter, you rotter…'. The weather also seemed to be improving as the sun had started to shine weakly over the grounds. Tentative whispers could be heard around the schools by pupils that Slytherin's monster had stopped it's attacks, and Professor Sprout proudly announced that the mandrakes were leaving their childhood years behind and could soon be repotted again.

Energy around the school was on high.

…And Professor Lockhart of course took it upon himself to improve spirits further. On the fourteenth of February Aimee, Mamie and Ginny stepped into the Great Hall only to be greeted by flowers and hearts. The entire hall had been decorated. The walls had been plastered with large, pink flowers. And as the girls walked to the Gryffindor table heart-shaped confetti fell and sat on their shoulders like gimmick snow, they quickly brushed it from them and looking up, they saw that the ceiling was a clear blue.

Whilst Mamie and Aimee found the whole ordeal quite tacky, Ginny was loving it. She held a few of the hearts in her hand and just seemed happy to have something to think about. Although, then again Ginny seemed happy about a lot of things recently. They took their seats and weren't surprised when they looked to the teacher's table and saw that Professor Lockhart was waving for silence.

'Happy Valentine's Day!' He shouted his famous smile once again across his face. 'And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!' Lockhart clapped his hands and his pink robes shifted to reveal multiple layers of ruffles.

As his hands struck together the doors to the Entrance Hall opened revealing a dozen glum-looking dwarfs. Lockhart had dressed them in golden wings and they were each carrying harps.

Lockhart was nearly dancing on his feet as he said, 'My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!'

Professor Flitwick looked deeply ashamed at this and threw his head in his arms.

Ginny looked excitedly at the other two, grinning, 'Guess what?' She said, but finished before they could answer, 'I'm going to write a Valentine to Harry!' She beamed showing all her teeth. 'An anonymous one of course!'

Aimee smiled enthusiastically, 'that sounds great, but when?'

Ginny smiled deviously, 'how does ditching History of Magic sound to you two?' She wiggled her eyebrows.

'That, is the single most best thing I've heard all day,' Mamie chimed in.

'I'm in! Where?' Aimee asked, stuffing toast into her mouth.

Ginny pondered this a moment, 'how about in the castle grounds? We'll probably just be mistaken for older students with free periods.'

'Sounds great,' Aimee and Mamie echoed.

A half hour later Mamie, Aimee and Ginny were sitting under a tree, all crowded around a sheet of parchment Ginny was leaning over.

'I'm thinking of doing something more creative…' Ginny thought aloud, 'like a short song.'

'Sounds good to me,' Aimee said shrugging her shoulders.

'Ok…so, how should it start off?'

'Well, what's something you like about him?' Aimee suggested.

Ginny barely had to think before answering, 'I love his eyes! They're so green!'

Mamie and Aimee grinned, 'why thank you!'

Ginny looked over confused, 'wha—oh, no! His are far nicer…' She looked away, her eyes glazed over dreamily.

The twins pretended not to be insulted and continued their ideas. 'Describe them and write it down _poetically_.' Mamie said while leaning against the tree, her brain was only partly concentrating on the poem and partly concentrated on getting a pencil to balance on her nose. Her foot was tapping an unconscious, and inaudible rhythm.

Ginny struggled, 'how about… "his eyes were as green as a…fresh…pickled…something…'

Aimee nodded encouragingly but hastily replied, 'or… "as green as the spring dew grass?'

Ginny ignored her, caught in thought, '…Pickled…pickled what? Toad! Fresh pickled toad!' Grabbing her quill Ginny scribbled it down. Aimee exchanged a wide-eyed glance at Mamie, who was just as equally confused but entertained.

Mamie sat up straighter, 'OK, onto the next line, I guess.'

Ginny looked at them excitedly, 'His hair is as dark as a black board!'

'How about, "dark as the night sky?'" Mamie suggested tensely.

'No, stupid, it has to rhyme!'

'Right…that's whats wrong here…' she mumbled.

Aimee took her chance in swaying Ginny's mind while she was silent, 'next say, "I wish he was mine…"'

'Oh, I like that. What next?'

'"He's really divine?"' Mamie proposed before Ginny could say anything.

Ginny was writing all this down and then added, 'The hero who conquered…you-know-who….' she trailed off. 'What rhymes with "ord" and means "you-know-who"'

Almost automatically Mamie replied, 'The Dark Lord.' She lay down on the grass, her foot had stopped it's senseless tapping.

Ginny held up her finished work, smiling. 'This is SO great. Harry is going to fall in love with this piece of paper never mind me!'

Aimee pat Ginny's back, 'that is the goal Gin.'

XXX

After a long day of classes — that were constantly being interrupted by Lockhart's card carrying cupids one of which Ginny had managed to intercept and ask for her Valentine to be delivered— the girls were finally on their way from one of their final classes. Charms.

Ginny spotted Harry Potter out of the corner of her eye and was about to ask Aimee if she thought Harry would have received her Valentine by now when a wry-looking dwarf came charging up the stairs yelling, 'Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!' He was elbowing his way through the crowd, his eyes set on Harry.

Harry, who was clearly embarrassed at the thought of being given a Valentine tried to escape. Mamie and Aimee took this as a bad sign but looking over at Ginny she appeared to think Harry thought he was being attacked. Which he also was. The dwarf was cutting his way through the crowd kicking peoples shins and reached him before Harry had even made it past three students.

The dwarf held his harp in an abrasive manner, and shouted, 'I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person!'

Harry hissed something at the dwarf and tried to run again, this seemed to annoy the dwarf as he managed to grab hold of Harry's bag and pulled him back.

'Let me go!' Harry grunted, tugging at his bag.

The scene then finally delved into chaos as Harry's bag split in two and all his parchment and books fell to the floor covered in the ink of one of Harry's ink bottles. Immediately Harry scrambled around trying to pick everything up before the dwarf could start his song.

'This is a _bit_ of a disaster,' Mamie mumbled into Aimee's ear.

And then just to make everything _that much_ worse for Harry, a familiar voice drawled, 'what's going on here?' As Draco Malfoy rounded the corner to see what the scene was. Harry, very visibly hurried his packing.

'What's all this commotion?' Another familiar voice said.

'Ugh, not Percy! He'll know I wrote it!' Ginny groaned, her fists were balled. Possibly from the disastrous effect her poem was having on a very red-faced Harry.

Harry, it seemed, had had enough he accepted all he could carry and made a run for it, failing, as the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor. He sat on Harry's ankles and began to sing Ginny's Valentine at last…

' _His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered The Dark Lord.'_

The entire hallway exploded into laughter, and a sheepish Harry tried to cover his embarrassment by laughing along. Glancing at Ginny, Aimee and Mamie saw that her face, which was presently in her hands, looked like it had transformed into her hair colour. Harry looked the same as he stood up ready to leave, and Percy attempted to disperse the crowd, unsuccessfully.

Malfoy, who was walking around with his usual arrogance had picked up one of Harry's books, flipping it over he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle his goonies and leered, 'Wonder what Potter's got written in this?'

Ginny looked up suddenly as though sensing something was near. Her face fell and it was impossible to mistake the expression she donned. Her eyes suddenly redeemed the red tint they used to always have and her face stripped naked of all colour.

'Hand it over, Malfoy.' Percy said sternly.

Draco, who stupidly didn't seem to recognise Tom Riddles's diary, shook it tauntingly over Harry's face. 'When I've had a look.'

Percy said, 'As a school prefect—',

Harry's wand shot up and he shouted, ' _expelliarmus_!' and the diary flew from Malfoy's hand right into Ron's waiting palm.

Percy shouted something indistinctive but Harry ignored him rushing away before Malfoy could grab the diary again. Malfoy, who wanted the last laugh yelled spitefully at Ginny, 'I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!' Harry glanced quickly at Ginny and that was enough for her to return her face in her hands and run into class. Mamie and Aimee shot murderous glares at Draco before rushing to follow their friend.

As Aimee and Mamie took their seats beside Ginny in Transfiguration, they barely had time to ponder how Ginny had managed to lose the diary, or throw it away possibly, before Ginny let out a very quiet sob.

Aimee, put her hand on Ginny's back. 'Gin? You okay?'

When Ginny looked up her face wasn't red, it just looked devoid of anything. This disturbed the twins even more.

Ginny shrugged meekly, and pulled out her bag reaching for her books, she threw them on her desk and balanced her hand on her chin. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sat there quietly till the bell rang.

Aimee and Mamie chided themselves, they should have known Ginny's spell of happiness was to be short-lived.

They both skipped a breath.

 _Short-lived._

…

Thank you for reading and if you like our fanfic please leave a review and check out our instagramm riddletwins !


End file.
